Rings of Fate
by ccrulz
Summary: Henry receives rings from a mysterious woman, what do they mean? Thanks to Fitzsgirl for the title...
1. Chapter 1

As Henry strode through the streets thinking about this special day, Vicki was busy with the children readying them to go to her mother's house for the weekend. It was their wedding anniversary and Henry had planned a romantic weekend at home. They had given Gwen the weekend off to be with her family while Vicki's mother offered to keep the brood.

"Mom, are you sure? That's six kids for two days," Vicki had reminded her. Marjory just laughed at her daughter.

"Honey, I think Pierre and I are qualified, don't you? Besides," Marjory thumbing toward Abbie,"we've got mini-me over there to help us." Abbie helped London with her packing while Ward busied himself with making sure he had all of his artist tools with him. Matthew was older, no longer needed breastfeeding and was happily watching the commotion. He looked exactly like Abbie and Vicki, his personality even showed that he would more than likely act just like them too. His eyes drank in all of the acitivity with amusement, clapping his hands every few moments.

"Allright," Vicki sighed. Putting the children in the car at last, Vicki felt her heart tug a little as Matthew cried, reached his hands out and said mommy over and over as she walked away from the car. She knew in just a few moments he would be fine but it still made her feel bad...for a minute. Closing the front door behind her, she knew Henry would be home in about an hour with take out, her request, so she decided to have something special waiting for him when he got home.

Henry was purchasing some last minute items for their weekend together before he stopped for the take-out Vicki had requested. A woman, who had been watching him with interest, walked over to him and struck up a converstation. Being used to this, Henry thought nothing of it, only glad that Vicki wasn't there to get rid of her as sometimes, Vicki tended to take a rather different approach to giving people the brush off. She was a very tall, leggy brunette with full lips and big green eyes. Henry was still picking out his items when she brushed him gently with her shoulder, then smiled as he glanced at her.

"Special evening?" She asked coyly.

"Yes, my anniversary," Henry answered politely.

"Huh..must be a special lady," she repsonded.

"Yes, very," Henry was still being polite but he was ready to end the conversation and get home to Vicki.

"I can see that. The look on your face is pure love," she sighed.

Henry smiled because the thoughts he was having about Vicki were anything but pure at this very moment. The woman stood behind Henry in the checkout staring at him as he waited to pay for his items.

"Do I know you?" the woman finally asked. Henry turned slightly telling her no, not wanting to divulge his profession to her. He was in a little bit of hurry to get home. Brushing him lightly again, she whispers in his ear.

"I think I do know you, Henry, Duke of Richmond," upon hearing that, Henry turned quickly and saw that he did indeed know her. Her eyes flashed momentarily showing her true nature.

"Lady Kathleen?" he asked in surprise. She smiled slightly, nodding in an affirmation that she was indeed Lady Kathleen.

"Surprised I take it?" she asked as Henry paid for his items.

"To say the least," Henry mumbled. She paid for her items as Henry waited for her outside hoping to get a very quick explanation.

"So, how is it that you and I, who should be long since dead are here, in Toronto you're wondering?" She said as the walked toward Henry's car. Henry knew why he was here, she however was a mystery.

"What are you?" Henry asked. He hadn't sensed anything but her eyes told a different story. She was not her former self, her looks altered just enough that he did not recognize her.

"I am a Guardian." she stated. Henry titled his head in puzzlement.

"A Guardian." Henry shrugged not having a clue as to what that was.

"Henry, you and Victoria were destined to be together, you know that by now," Henry did know that.

"Are you saying you are the same as Giles and his family?" Henry wondered if she was descended from them as well.

"Sort of, but my job was to make sure you made it to that point, to meet one another."

"Oh, matchmaker?" Henry teased. She laughed and her voice was melodic sounding. She explained that it was she who had brought them together.

"No, it was the case with Asteroth," Henry corrected her. He was leaning against his car comfortably trying to sort through her story.

"Who do you think set Asteroth free?" She said raising an eyebrow. This angered Henry. She had put Vicki's life on the line, he was at her throat in an instant fully vamped out.

"What do you mean you set him free?" Kathleen never flinched as Henry continued to hold her by the throat.

"Let me go, Duke," she rasped out. Henry relented but was still vamped out, still angry and untrusting. She had been a Lady in waiting in his father's court when he was younger. Again, someone placed strategically to keep an eye on him. With this revelation, he was uneasy with her.

"Relax," she sighed out, "I had things under control."

"Really? Is that why we eventually had to send Asteroth to hell? Where were you in all of that?" Henry gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched.

"My job was to get you two stubborn, strong-willed people together, you worked everything out on your own. I left town when you finally, " she rolled her eyes for dramatic effect "conjoined so to speak."

Henry was unsure whether he was to be mad, grateful or maybe kill her for doing what she did but then he realized, he should be grateful. If not for the tragic turn of events involving Asteroth, he and Vicki might not have ever met, thereby, no family and certainly nothing to celebrate tonight. Henry could sense she was being truthful.

"Why didn't you just set up some chance meeting rather than all the theatrics of a demon?" Henry asked.

"Henry, my dear, if it were only so simple with you two, I would have done it LONG before now. You two were my challenge so in return, I gave you a challenge," she said with a shit-eating grin.

Leaning gracefully against his car, arms and legs crossed, Henry laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Kathleen asked.

"Nothing, but how appropriate that even our conjoining, as you put it, involved some kind of strange happenings. I should thank you, I suppose and I must be going but do tell, do you live around here? I don't recall seeing you, I think I would have remembered."

"No, I don't. I came by to give you this, for your anniversary," and with that she handed him a box. Henry opened it revealing a beautiful set of rings, a his and hers set.

"What are they?" Henry asked admiring them. They were both gold-toned suggesting to Henry they were very expensive. The emblem on them was something Henry didn't recognize although he was sure it was symbolic for some type of unity. It looked as if it were something along the lines of a celtci cross.

"One each, for you and Vicki. A symbol of a perfect union, that I, " again dramatically, "am so happy to be a part of." Confindence was definitely her strong point.

"Is this supposed to be a gift for Vicki?" he asked.

"For you both, if you so choose, it's up to you. Now, my job is done and I'm off to help others in need of finding their soulmates," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Wait!" Henry called after her, shoving the box down into his jeans.

"Yes?" she stopped and turned.

"Why now? Why so long?" Henry didn't understand why it had taken her so long to come forward with the "gift".

She smiled, "I wanted to make sure you stayed together, don't want to waste a perfectly good set of rings."

Henry smirked at her response. She laughed at his reaction.

"Seriously, you may need a reminder very soon that you are one. Your unity is your strength Henry, never forget that," and with that, she was gone.

Henry got into his car wondering what new adventure might be in store for them.

Smiling, he pulled away knowing how adventurous things would become as soon as he got home to Vicki...


	2. Eating In

While waiting on Henry to arrive home, Vicki took a luxurious bubble bath while soft music played in the room, relaxing her completely. After bathing, Vicki put on a very sexy outfit she had purchased secretly to surprise Henry with. She let her hair cascade down her back, framing her beautiful face. The room had been lit with candles, some aromatic and some just for effect. It gave the room a very romantic feel. Vicki smiled knowing that with no one home, they could do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted and how loud they wanted.

She heard Henry open the front door and lock it behind him. He had been gone longer than she expected and she was starving, not only for food but for him.

"Vicki, I'm home," Henry called to her as he climbed the stairs. When Henry opened the bedroom door, he stopped and stared at the sight before him. She lay on the bed, on her side with one leg drawn up very seductively, her head being held up by her hand, her hair falling over her face slightly. Smiling at him, she patted the bed for him to join her.

"Don't you want to eat first?" he teased as he made his way over.

"Oh, I plan on eating allright, I'm just trying to decide what to eat first." Vicki teased. The innuendo brought an immediate arousal from Henry.

"Let me see if I can help you with your choice," Henry put everything down, kicked his shoes off and began to remove his clothing slowly and deliberately touching himself as he did. Vicki growled and licked her lips, getting up on all fours to crawl to the edge of the bed where he was standing.

"No, no.." Henry waved his finger as she reached for his pants to pull him closer, "not yet."

Vicki sat back on her heels and pouted. It was then that Henry noticed the outfit she was wearing. It was red, lots of lace, very revealing and very low cut, almost to her navel. Seeing him notice, she decided to do some touching of her own.

"Like what you see, vampire?" Vicki teased as she ran her hands down her front ending up between her legs. She kept one hand there while running the other up to her breast, cupping it and moaning as she threw her head back. Henry quickly shed the remainder of his clothing.

"Like what you see?" Henry growled out. Opening her eyes, Vicki sighed at his perfection. The hardness of his entire body was a breathtaking sight. Vicki eyed him from top to bottom then back up again. His pulse was pounding in his throat, his chest rising and rippling with each breath. His hands had begun to wander too, teasing Vicki with light touches on himself. His v was pervect, ending right where it should at her most favorite body part, his rock-hard manhood. Vicki gulped and licked her lips unconsciously. Henry moved closer to her, touching the strap on her lingerie. Seizing the opportunity, Vicki grabbed him and pulled him toward her.

"I think I'll start with an appetizer," Vicki said in a husky voice. She could almost see him quiver at the suggestion she had just made. Henry bent toward her first, kissing her lightly then probing deeper. His hands wandered to her straps once more sliding them down as he continued swirling his tongue in her mouth. In an instant, her lingerie was down to her waist exposing her breasts. Henry cupped them in both hands, thumbing her nipples until they peaked under his touch. Pushing him away, Vicki's breathing had become ragged. Grabbing his bobbing erection, she put his hard tip in her mouth and swirled her talented tongue around it. Henry closed his eyes, lolled his head back and fought the urge to thrust deeply into her hot, wet mouth. Vicki's nails raked his ass as she moved her hand around to his sack, rolling it in her hand while still rimming him. After teasing him a bit more, she put both hands on his firm, tight ass and took him all the way down fighting the urge to gag as she did. Almost unable to contain himself, Henry cried out as she raked him with her teeth just enough to be pleasurable as she rode him with her mouth.

"Vicki..oh..my..God..." was all Henry could say as he ran his hands in her hair.

"Do you like that Henry?" Vicki asked as she pulled back for a moment, watching him frown when she did.

"Do you?" Vicki responded with a nod and went back to the task at hand. She moaned and sighed turning Henry on even more, if that was possible. The erotica of what Vicki was doing was magical to Henry.

She could feel his legs begin to shake and his ass begin to tighten as she sucked and pulled him into a frenzy. Removing one hand from his ass, she began to rim him quickly while stroking his slick shaft at the same time.

"That's it..oh..Vicki..that's it.." he said, lost in what she was doing. The most sensitive part of his body was being barraged with her tongue and lips again and again while her hand stroked in rhythm. In record time, Henry roared as he arched and spilled into her, his body shuddering with release. Henry's eyes were black as he watched her head to the bathroom momentarily.

When she returned, Henry suddenly grabbed her, completely disrobed her and pulled her onto the bed. Facing each other, Henry kissed her then pulled back.

Flashing a smile he said...

"My turn..."


	3. Turn About is Fair Play

After just experiencing wonderfully, erotic pleasure from Vicki, Henry decided turn about was fair play. Not saying a word, Henry lay Vicki down on her back touching her softly and tenderly all over her body. Shuddering, Vicki closed her eyes as he put light, feathery kisses on her face, neck and upper body. He kissed his way down to her breast licking in large, slow circles until his tongue found her pebbled nipple ready for the taking. He kissed it first then pulled it into his mouth, sucking hard as he did. Vicki arched herself into him, gasped and cried out his name. His hand took her neglected breast with force, rolling it with his palm as his mouth continued it's assault on the other one. Her hands found his hair pulling it as she responded to the skillful maneuverings happening at her breasts. He continued his downward path planting hot, wet kisses on her stomach as it rolled under his touch.

The fire he was igniting was threatening to erupt at any moment. His mouth alone could be a sexual tool worthy of an award as far as Vicki was concerned. He never disappointed and always made it passionate each time. His hands rolled over her heaving breasts while his tongue dipped into her navel eliciting both a giggle and moan from Vicki's parted mouth.

"Would you like me to continue, Vicki?" Henry softly whispered as he got closer to her pulsing mound.

"Yes, yes, yes...continue..please.." she said as she writhed and bucked toward him. Sliding his hands down her sides brought more shuddering from Vicki. He parted her legs with just his kiss on the inside of her thigh as if willing them to part. Vicki was more than willilng to part them for him. She was dripping with need and desire. Thinking of what they would be doing over the next two days had Vicki worked up before they even started.

Vicki groaned as Henry found his way up to her wet core, licking and nipping her thighs along the way. His tongue darted in and out, the fire building ever so slowly as he brought her close then stopped several times. His tongue flattened out and ran up the length of her, stopping to roll her before going back down. His fingers slipped inside of her, she was so wet Henry groaned out loud as he sucked her closer to the explosive climax they both knew was coming.

"My God...Henry..oh my God..." escaped from Vicki's lips. She bit her lip so hard blood began to trickle down her chin. Henry's eyes bled, he smelled the blood, she had brought his beast not only with her own blood but with her sexual scent as well.

Vicki knew she was ready to release, Henry could feel her walls clamping down on his fingers, her hardened nub was pulsing in his mouth and Vicki felt the fire roar to life in her abdomen in desperate need of release. Henry began to flick and roll her until he felt the spasms begin, switching to sucking her to the finish she desired.

With a very loud grunt, groan and a final OH MY GOD..Vicki's climax was intense and more than satisfactory. She was still panting when Henry pulled her to him, flipped her, picked her up and slid her down onto his awaiting erection. Henry groaned loudly as her tight walls stretched out to engulf him. Vicki sighed as he finally sheathed himself inside of her. He began with slow rhythmic thrusts, Vicki pulled herself up to take him in completely. She rolled down onto him while Henry held her hips and crashed himself into her welcoming cavern.

"Harder, Henry.." Vicki told him. Henry obliged slamming into her with such force that she was nearly bouncing out of his arms. At just the right moment, Henry moved toward the juncture in her neck that called to him, the blood pulsing just below the surface, beckoning him to take her in his mouth and drink her to another sensational climax.

Vicki heard the familiar pop as his fangs pierced her neck, heard the gulp as Henry drank her sweet nectar in then felt her body explode once more as Henry too exploded into her. Spasming together, they cried out each other's names collapsing on the bed when they were done.

Kissing her shoulder, Henry moved to go shower asking if she wanted to join him.

"In a minute, I've got to get real protein in me before the next round," She said grabbing the burger he had brought in.

Henry left her naked and eating a cheeseburger on their bed knowing that when he came out, he would need to tell her about the chance encounter with Lady Kathleen...


	4. Revealing the Rings

After a hot shower and another little quickie, Henry and Vicki settled into bed to enjoy each other and talk, something they rarely did with four little ones running around. Henry decided to tell her about Lady Kathleen and the rings. He pulled the box from the jeans of his pocket and Vicki immediately assumed he'd gotten her something.

"Henry! I said no gift exchange!" She frowned. Henry laughed at her scowling, pouty face.

"It's not what you think," he said handing the box to her.

Vicki opened it quickly realizing that they weren't new rings but didn't quite understand the meaning. Both of them were still nude and when Henry sat down beside her on the bed, Vicki's eyes travelled down to between his legs and sighed. The mere sight of his nude body, erect or flaccid, was enough to make any woman drool but Vicki was thrilled she was now the only woman who had that privilege.

"Already?" Henry asked noticing her gaze.

"No, just admiring. Now, explanation please," she said pecking him on the cheek while trying to inconspicuoulsy yet playfully stroke his member. Henry groaned under her touch and tried to focus. He explained to her his meeting with Lady Katherine, how he knew her and her story behind the rings.

"Let me get this straight, this woman brought Asteroth over so we would meet and these rings are to unify us or something? What are they like, Mighty Morphin Power Rings or Shazzam?" Vicki snorted.

"This isn't to be taken lightly and I would think after all we've seen together over the years, you would find it at least somewhat plausible, " his voice had taken a dark tone as if he had become angry.

"Well exuse me for being suspicious that some strange woman claims to have played Cupid by bringing a demon from hell to get us to hook up and now," Vicki waved the box for emphasis, "she has these special rings that are...are..." Vicki was stumbling for a word.

"Rings of Fate?" Henry offered knowing it would piss her off but enjoying it anyway.

"Fuck Fate! Damn, Henry," Vicki scooted closer to Henry on the bed, "I don't think we need any kind of rings decide our fate, do you? I mean, look at us..we've done pretty damn well on our own."

Henry sensed Vicki's anger and frankly, it was turning him on as much it was turning her on to see him get hard before her eyes.

"Vicki, I'm not doubting that we did alot on our own. But, I take nothing I have for granted. I've lived a long time and during that time, I came to accept that I would never have any of this, the kids, a family..you.." he reached over and put his hand on her cheek thumbing her lips, "someone I can spend eternity with, someone who matches me in..." he kissed her softly, "every way."

With that, Vicki grabbed him and crashed her lips into his, her desire taking over as they began to explore each other's body once again. Soft, smooth hands were covering Vicki's breasts in an instant, moans escaping her lips even through his kiss. Shoving him on the bed, Vicki straddled him grinding onto him with her already wet, hot core ready to be taken. She bent down to kiss him swirling her tongue in and around his. He broke the kiss to lift her toward him and take her breasts in his mouth. Using the headboard for balance, Vicki's head lolled back, her mouth fell open and her body enjoyed the assualt Henry was giving it. Smooth circles with his tongue followed by hard sucking and pulling with blunt teeth at each nipple sent shudders through them both. Henry licked then blew on them, the cool air making them peak even further the sensation sending Vicki over the edge momentarily.

Vicki squirmed back down into position finding his hardened tip engorged and ready to enter her wet cavern. Vicki bent down, her tiny fangs slipped and she bit down on his chest bringing a hiss from Henry as she licked the wound she had created. His quivering member shook with need as she continued to nip and lick him in small amounts. No longer able to stand it, Henry grabbed Vicki's hips and shoved her down onto him. She braced herself on his chest her nails digging in slightly, the sensation giving him massive thrills. She took over, rolling back and sitting up to fully sheath him inside of her, his steely length bumping her womb. Hands behind her, she began to ride him while he massaged a breast with one hand, the other at her pulsing nub brining her closer to release. Henry growled as she moved faster and faster, her tight walls threatening to send him over before he could control himself.

Vicki's orgasm was so quick and intense, Henry didn't have time to drink from her to send her into orbit but apparently, it wasn't necessary because she was flying high without it. Henry finished with her, spasming multiple times himself and grunting with the last few thrusts. Dripping with sweat, panting and still spasming, Vicki lay on top of Henry kissing his chest as she did.

"Well, that was quite nice I think.." Vicki finally said.

"Well I for one am grateful, no matter what or who brought us together," Henry said rolling her onto her back, kissing her deeply as he brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"Me too..I am grateful, more than you know, even if I have trouble of expressing it sometimes," Vicki sighed as she thought about what they had discussed also deciding that she would be checking those rings out further.

She would be rather surprised at what she discovered...


	5. Inscription

Vicki took a closer look at the rings while Henry finished showering. She twirled her wet hair in one hand while turning the ring over in the other. On the inside, there was an inscription. She leaned over into the light to get a better look.

"What the fuck is that?" Vicki said out loud. The lettering was unrecognizable to her, something she'd never seen before.

"What?" Henry asked, walking over to see what she was looking at. He was in nothing but a towel. Leaning in, he noticed the inscription.

"Recognize it?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"Celtic maybe?" he suggested with a shrug. Vicki watched him as he shrugged, the light hitting his wet rippling body in such a way it made her shudder. The water trickled down his chest, falling onto his hand that was barely holding the towel around his waist. Henry noticed her watching him and smiled.

"You are so worked up this evening, my love. What's wrong? Am I.." Henry let the towel slip to expose his v, "..not satisfying you enough?" his voice a whisper as his hot breath was next to her ear in an instant.

"Uh...no..it's just that..um.." Vicki was stuttering as she once again became aroused, "I mean yes, yes..you're just so damn sexy Henry!"

"You're sexy too Vicki," he kissed her softly. Vicki sighed as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Henry pushed her over on the bed, his towel falling off as he lay on top of her. Vicki's robe fell open, she was still nude too. Henry took advantage of that by sliding her robe off and flipping her over on her stomach.

Kisses were across her shoulders, bites and nips were met with keening noises from Vicki, Henry's erection pressed against her eiliciting moans and wriggling from her. Henry lifted Vicki up on the bed on all fours teasing her opening while he massaged her breasts.

"Stop teasing Henry.." Vicki whispered.

"Tell me what you want Vicki," Henry growled out.

"No." Vicki said defiantely. She would play his game but he was making it...hard. Her body was responding with a resounding yes, but her mouth kept saying no, she was teasing him, forcing him to do more to her. The hands at her breasts got rougher, her nipples were pulled and tweaked, sending shocks through her body. The tip that was so hard and eager was teasing her more and more, making her wetter and wetter. His nips became harder bringing her to the brink several times, spasms rocking her body.

"I ask again, tell me what you want Victoria," Henry said with his vampire voice, knowing it had no effect, just enjoying the game.

Vicki took control before Henry knew what was happening. She slid back taking him into her fast and hard, rolling herself onto him as she did. He was forced to grab her hips to keep from falling off the bed and Henry's grunting told Vicki she had taken him by surprise. Pulling herself up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, turned into him slightly and said...

"Fuck me..I want you to fuck me, not make love to me but just fuck me as hard as you can.." her full lips grazed his ear, her teeth nipping it as she went back down on all fours.

He grabbed her hips for balance and began slow, rhythmic thrusts that were quickly followed with deep, hard ones. Vicki clutched the bedspread in both hands crying out with each thrust as if it were painful. Pain was not the sensation she was having at that very moment. Her body engulfed Henry's steely rod spasming with each thrust, her orgasm building as he hit the right spot deep within her. Henry felt her getting close to release. He bent to sink his fangs in but before he even made it to her shoulder, she came with such force it sent him over with her. He spasmed and jerked, his legs shuddered as she collapsed in his arms. His release was forceful as was hers.

Again, sweating and panting, they lay down to recover.

"Damn, we'd better get some more food in our bodies, I think we've burned off everything we've eaten," Vicki said with a smile. Henry traced her jawline with his finger and kissed her on the cheek.

"Should we stop for the weekend then? Are we done celebrating? I don't want to wear you out.." he feigned pouting.

"Hell no! We've got the whole weekend to ourselves, you'd better hope you can keep up.." she teased.

If fate had brought them together, she owed someone big time...and someone might call that favor in...


	6. Stuck

After eating a bit of real food, Henry and Vicki settled into their bed together, dressed this time, to watch a movie. Vicki kept toying with the ring absently but hadn't put it on.

"Are you going to play with it all night?" Henry asked as he looked down at Vicki who had propped herself on his chest. As soon as the phrase left his lips, Henry knew it was the wrong choice of words.

"Every chance I get," she answered with a devilish smile.

"You know what I mean, try it on," he smiled back as he nodded toward the ring. Vicki shrugged and put it on her right ring finger, perfect fit. Holding her hand out to admire it, it really was a pretty ring. It was simple, with a celtic-type knot engraved in the top.

"Next," Vicki handed Henry his. Again, a perfect fit.

"What are the odds that a set would be a perfect match for us?" Vicki said admiring his identical ring.

"Slim. You know what the knots mean don't you?" Henry did recognize the symbols.

"Yes, they are love knots. I did pay attention somewhat in school," Vicki snorted. They continued to watch their movie while Vicki still considered getting up and surfing the net for info on the rings. Her eyes became heavy and soon, she drifted off to sleep. She wasn't asleep for very long when she was awakened by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Dammit!" she muttered as she slipped from under Henry's arm to grab it.

"Mom?" Vicki bolted up when she saw it was her mother, Henry was awake now too.

"What's wrong?" Vicki's face had gone pale then regained it's color. Henry could hear the conversation and was frowning.

"Okay, well call me if you know anything else. I love you too Mom, tell the kids we love them and give them kisses for us, how are they?" Vicki swore she wouldn't worry or ask but her mother did call her first after all.

"Good...love you and thanks Mom..." Vicki smiled and hung up her phone.

"That scared the shit out of me! I thought it was the kids..it's two a.m." Vicki flopped back down on the bed.

"So, your grandmother is sick?"

"Yeah, she's old though," Vicki blew it off. Henry sensed that she was upset about something but wouldn't press the issue.

"Aren't you worried?" He said brushing her lips with his.

"Yeah, a little..but.." Vicki stopped.

"But what?"

"She wasn't very nice to me Henry, she never liked me." Vicki finally blurted out.

"You don't like your grandmother." Henry stated.

"I love my grandmother, it's just I was also seeking her approval and never got it. She barely acknowleged me growing up." Henry gathered by her tone and demeanor that Vicki had no relationship with or not a very good one. He understood as he'd had many family members that were not worthy of attention.

"That's why you haven't let the kids see her I take it?"

"Yes, she's a...she's a bitch for lack of better word," Vicki frowned. Henry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something.

"And if you say it runs in the family, so help me.." Vicki pointed a finger at Henry.

"So help you what? Are you going to spank me?" he said his eyes bleeding black then back to blue.

"Well, if you'd like that..but I didn't think you were into that sort of thing your royal highness," she said very sensually.

"No, but I'll take what ever punishment you give me," he said as his hands began to roam again. One hand quickly found her breast while the other found her most sensitive spot using his skilled hand and fingers to twirl her into another frenzy. With his fingers inside of her, his mouth at her breast swirling his hot tongue and his thumb working it's magic, it didn't take long for Vicki to reach her climax with shuddering, spasming, groaning and grunting.

"I thought I was punishing you.." Vicki panted out.

"That was my punishment, not being sheathed inside of you while I brought you.." Henry said as he kissed her deeply. She rolled him over and mounted him, riding him hard and fast. As he approached release, he pulled her to him to bite her, to drink and taste her sweetness in the throes of orgasm. With one hand wrapped around her firm ass, the other held her head as he thrust himself into her while he drank from her, sending her into orgasmic nirvana over and over. When they were done, he licked her neck then moved to kiss her full lips using his tongue to open her mouth pushing it in to dance around with her tongue.

While they lay recovering, Vicki decided to remove the ring and place it on the nightstand. She pulled once but it seemed stuck. Henry sat up on one elbow to see what she was doing.

"Henry, " she kept pulling and yanking, "it's stuck." He tried helping her but no luck. Looking down at the ring on his finger, he tried to get it off too. Same thing, no luck.

"Shit! " Vicki exclaimed.

"What the hell? Why are they stuck?" Vicki asked Henry, her eyes fired up and silver. She was pissed.

"I don't know," Henry responded still trying to get his to move. Even with vampiric strength he still couldn't get it to budge.

"Was there some kind of clause you failed to mention Henry?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Not that either one were aware of...


	7. Breakfast in Bed

ANOTHER TIME

The king and his warrior soldiers stood together looking at the items before them, a sword, two rings and a chalise. Dressed in the clothing of their time, the Celtic warriors knew this was thier last hope at maintaining life for their people. They were hidden from the world, their immortality at risk if they showed themselves, if they ascended from the Otherworld. This fierce band of people had made it's way to the new world but were living in fear amongst the mortals. This was their last hope, to get these items to the future and into the hands of the ones that would merge their worlds.

"We must ensure these items make it to the proper place," the warrior king told his soldiers.

"How do we know they will be safe?" one of them asked.

"How do we know the prophecy is true? What if we get them there and then nothing happens?" another asked.

The king grabbed the young soldier by the throat, flinging him to the ground. Standing over the frightened young man, his hand was extended back, a ball of light dancing within his palm. The young soldier trembled and put his arm over his face.

"Please, my king, I apologize for my lack of faith in our ancestor's knowledge." The king slowly pulled away and let the boy up.

"NEVER question our people again, it will come to pass. It will work, it has to," the king replied. With that, the king placed the items in the orb of light that the sorceress had created. They all watched with hope as the items disappeared and the orb faded.

FUTURE TORONTO PRE-VICKI AND HENRY

"What are these?" The young boy asked his older brother. They had found a bag of items in a riverbank. Excitedly, they turned the sword over in their hands, played with the rings and pretended to drink from the golden cup.

"I bet these cost a lot of money..we could get lots of video games huh?" The younger one asked the older one.

"Yeah.." the boys both yelped as they heard a voice behind them.

"Boys, I'll take those for you. Here's something for your trouble," the pretty lady told them. She bent to their level, handed them some money then wiped the memory of the discovery they had just made.

When the boys glazed eyes finally focused, the had no memory of what had just occurred.

"Hey, look," the older pointed to the ground.

"Money!" They both shouted. The woman watched from afar as they ran off gleefully to spend their newfound wealth. She smiled as she turned the rings over in her hands, put the sword in a hilt and the chalise in her bag.

"Asteroth...showtime.." she sighed as she walked away.

PRESENT DAY

Vicki was still miffed that the rings wouldn't come off but Henry decided he would make her forget it about it. First, he brought her breakfast in bed.

A still sleeping Vicki woke up to Henry kissing her cheek and the delicious smell of French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice and of course, fresh coffee.

"Mmmm...you're spoiling me," she said stretching as she sat up. Henry sat the tray in front of her kissing her once more before settling in beside her.

"We are celebrating aren't we?" he grinned.

"I think you're revving me back up for more action, at least I hope that's the plan," she said between mouthfuls of food.

"Your wish is my command." Henry delighted in watching her eat his home-cooked meal. She finally noticed Henry wasn't eating.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" she said as she finished up. She felt somewhat guilty for not having noticed.

"I plan to," he smiled wickedly. Henry immediately sensed her desire at his innuendo. Vicki grinned too, what a way to wake up, breakfast and a little Henry lovin' in bed. What a lucky woman, she thought to herself.

The tray was placed on the floor by Henry who then turned his attention to Vicki.

"By the way, Happy Anniversary," Henry told her softly as he kissed her hand tenderly.

"Happy Anniversary to you too," Vicki put both hands on his face, rubbed her thumb over his cheek then proceeded to kiss him properly. Her tongue ran across his already wet lips parting them to gain entrance to his sweet mouth. Their tongues met and danced together in perfect rhythm. Vicki's breathing quickened as Henry moved his hot mouth down her neck, his hand found it's way into her nightshirt, his fingers trailing lightly over her breasts as they made their way down into her panties, slipping them off with ease.

Quickly undressing her, then himself, Henry moved her to her back and began to lavish kisses all over her neck and upper body. Vicki groaned under his touch, his lips and tongue working her breasts to the point of feeling as if they would burst with pleasure. She arched into him as he moved his kisses to the valley between her breasts. He kissed her stomach, it rippled with anticipation of where he was headed. She giggled as his wet, hard tongue dipped in and out of her navel. He stopped, climbed off the bed and went to the small refrigerator they kept in their room.

"What are you doing?" Vicki asked through half-lidded eyes and a husky voice.

"Adding some fruit to my breakfast," he teased. Vicki watched him walk over, his firm erection bouncing with each step, his tight ass rippling as he bent over to retrieve something. He turned around to see Vicki ogling him and took advantage of it. Slowly, he walked back to the bed watching Vicki lick her lips. She wanted nothing more than to pull him to her and have him take her right then and there but she knew Henry had other ideas and she was eager to see what they were.

"I think I'll have some cherries and whipped cream to go with my Vicki," he said as he opened the jar and took the lid off of the whipped cream can.

Vicki fell back on her pillow, a huge grin on her face knowing what Henry was going to do. He put a cherry in his mouth, rolled it around on his tongue, then took it out and put it inside of her. Vicki hissed as he rubbed her with his fingers as he withdrew them from the cherry's destination. He then opened the whipped cream and squirted it all over her pulsing mound, the cool of the cream sending shivers through Vicki, the sensation very sensual and erotic. Vicki squirmed as Henry lapped up her juices with the melting whipped cream, his tongue diving in for the cherry search. He found it over and over, pushing it in, swirling it around, sucking it out and then pushing it back in again. Vicki was jerking with each thrust of his tongue, so close to climax it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. Leaving the cherry, he moved to her thighs licking and nipping his way back up, finding her hard pulsing nub ready for his talents. He sucked and twirled her to the edge only to stop and repeat the process several times. She growled, groaned and bucked as he brought the warmth in her belly closer only to stop it when he pulled away. He knew this would make her orgasm intense and mulitplied. About to burst himself, he retrieved the cherry. Vicki sighed when he took her back in his mouth. As Henry suspected, it didn't take her long to reach her climax. After several, Henry pulled himself up to her and entered her while she finished, her pulsing walls drawing tighter as he sheathed his hard rod inside of her. Pushing her leg up for better, deeper thrusts, he watched her face as she continued to spasm.Vicki put her hands on his ass to encourage his deep thrusts. Henry arched as he got closer, feeling his release coming quickly. Vicki pulled him to her neck wanting him to drink from her as he spilled inside of her. Fangs pierced her neck as he began to spasm sending Vicki once again into small convulsive spasms with him.

They lay together quietly for a moment relishing in the post-coital bliss that always accompanied their lovemaking.

"What a way to wake up.." Vicki finally broke the silence. Henry laughed at her taking solice in the fact he had accomplished his goal of making her forget the rings for a bit.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," he said as he got up to shower.

"Coming?" he called over his shoulder. Vicki got up to follow him and answered with...

"So soon...??"

Neither one of them noticed the designs in their rings had changed colors...


	8. The Myth

After showering, they both got dressed and prepared to spend the entire day together. As Vicki was blow-drying her thick locks, she noticed in the mirror her ring had changed to an amber color.

"What the hell?" she mumbled turning off the blow-dryer to get a closer look. Just at that moment, Henry came in and said in unison with Vicki.."My ring changed colors.."

"You too?" again in unison pointing at each other. They laughed at the comical visual of them being in sync.

"It's pretty though. Wonder what it means?" Vicki said aloud as she admired it.

"I don't know but I think I should locate Lady Kathleen today," Henry sighed.

"No Henry, not on our weekend off, come on!" Henry was surprised at her reaction, she usually wanted to work. He raised an eyebrow and moved toward her.

"Vicki, the ever hard-working investigative PI doesn't want to work? I must be doing something right," he smiled. Grabbing him by the shirt, she pulled him to her crashing her lips into his for a passionate kiss. He moaned under her sensual kiss, his jeans already bulging with a very hard erection.

"Oh, you're doing everything right," she told him.

"Vicki, we just got cleaned up," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"And..?" she whispered back into his as she bit his neck, eliciting a grunt from Henry. Vicki was not fully dressed making his access easier. He turned her around, pulled her panties off and pressed into her opening as he bent her over the vanity, his tip breaching her folds almost immediately. She kicked her panties completely off for a better stance, sighing as his rock-hard manhood slid into her tight, wet walls. Their rhythm was quickly established, Henry pushing in while Vicki rolled down in perfect synchronization. Feeling her impending release, Henry bent to her neck and bit her sweet blood rushing past his tongue and down his throat the hot liquid satiating both of their needs. Vicki's orgasm was multiplied with his bite, his with her blood.

After cleaning up once more, they finished getting ready and prepared to search for Lady Kathleen.

Before they left, Vicki wanted to search the net just to see if they could find anything first. After twenty minutes, Henry heard Vicki yell "bingo" from the other room.

"What is it?" Henry asked as he came up behind her, sniffing her hair as he did.

"Stop it..no time for that.." she teased.

"You know what jasmine does to me," he said sitting down in the other chair. Vicki had pulled up information on Celtic myths and mythology. Very little information told them details save for one story concerning a Warrior King.

"It says here that the warrior king was magical, he was the king of a band of magical people, Danaans, who lived in the land of Tir-n-Og or Land of Youth but were forced into subterranean palaces, or Otherworld. Their decendants are..." Vicki looked at Henry.."the Fae..Clark's people..wow!"

Vicki continued to read and discovered that these people, the Danaans were stuck underground until they would be freed one day by two warriors who, Vicki stopped when she saw the next line.

"What?" Henry leaned in and read it out loud.."wear the rings of fate.."

"Oh shit.." Vicki looked down at her hand and over to Henry's.

"DAMN! Why are we always involved in this freaky shit!?" Vicki said slapping her kneed.

"Look at what else it says, " Henry read more.." There is a chalise and a sword. The Guardian will keep them safe until the bearers of the ring come together and unite as one, bringing the freedom our people seek."

"What the hell does that mean? How are we supposed to do that? And what about this damn sword and chalise? How did they get here and where are these people? " There was the PI, asking a million questions and now ready for answers.

"I don't know but I think Lady Kathleen will have the answers," Henry said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"She damn well better.." Vicki sighed.

"I can persuade her to tell me," Henry grinned flashing his black eyes.

"I'll bet you can." Vicki responded with a laugh.

Lady Kathleen would have answers...if they could find her...


	9. The Book

The warriors were gathered around the warrior king awaiting any news.

"Sire, not to complain but we have waited patiently, how much longer must we wait? We want to return to the surface," one brave soldier asked, never making eye contact with his king. The king stood silent for a moment, not moving or speaking that in itself frightening the young warriors.

"I do not know, my faithful warriors but I will give it more time, are you willing to stand behind me?" They all nodded as he continued, "We need not hurt our people unless it is the last resort," the king replied standing proudly before them. He knew that his people would be immortal as long as they stayed underground as that was the legend and the curse. They were tired of hiding. Their only hope lay in the future...

Henry had taken Vicki to lunch first then set out to find Lady Kathleen. He was angry with himself for not getting more information from her when he ran into her but then again, he never expected to need her for anything.

"I do know one thing, Lady Kathleen likes the finer things in life, it's a safe bet she's got some lavish apartment or condo somewhere here in the city," Henry told Vicki with certainty. They had been walking by an antique store when Henry suddenly stopped as he noticed something in the window. He unlocked his arm from Vicki's and pointed at a necklace that was on display.

"What is it?" Vicki asked as Henry stared at it.

"Either that's a perfect replica or that was Lady Kathleen's necklace."

"Really? Huh..kinda ugly dontcha think?" Vicki noted. It was rather gaudy, large and old looking but then again, it was old if it was the real thing.

"They liked those things back then Vicki," Henry laughed. They went into the store finding the little lady behind the counter to be a wisp of a woman but quaint.

"Good afternoon!" she cheerily greeted them. Vicki stifled a giggle as the old woman looked Henry up and down and eyed him like a piece of candy, his sexiness knew no boundries.

"I'd like to inquire about that necklace in the window, please," Henry said in a most polite manner. Vicki watched as the woman continued to be googly-eyed over Herny.

"Oh, you have great taste don't you young man," she said as she clasped her hands together and batted her eyes.

"Yes he does," Vicki said as she curled her arm into his, batted her eyes too and laid her head on his shoulder. Her display of faux jealousy was amusing to Henry.

"That was just given to me actually," the little old lady told them.

"Given?" they said in unison.

"Why, yes. A very sweet woman, said it was handed down over the years and she no longer wanted it. Don't know how true it is though, it is real, just not sure it's as old as she says," she explained.

"Per chance, do you have any information on this woman?" Henry was ready to use his vampire ways if needed.

"Why yes, dear..it's right here, " she said reaching for a box full of index cards, "I require all who buy, sell or rarely give me things to fill them out. Like to keep all the information straight you know. Not as young as I used to be..." it was then the woman suddenly noticed Henry and Vicki's ring as they both had their hands on the counter.

"Where...where did you get those?" She asked as her eyes went wide.

"Someone gave them to us," Vicki said noting that the woman seemed to act as if she knew something.

"Oh...then you ...you two are the ones..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper, her hand covering her mouth.

"The ones?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, you'll free the warrior king and his people," she said once again in a whisper, looking around as if someone else was there.

"What the hell? Why are we always the last to know?" Vicki said as she threw up her hands.

"Here, here is the woman..Kathleen..Kathleen Schmidt.." the little lady's eyes sparkled as she continued to eye them both.

"Thank you very much," Henry told her as he memorized the address.

"You're very welcome," she said as she winked at Henry.

"How do you know this so called story?" Vicki asked suspicously.

"Honey, we all do. It's been passed down for centuries," she sighed. Vicki decided to use the woman's fascination with Henry to prod her for more information. She poked Henry raising her eyebrows as she did giving him an unspoken signal to question the woman. Henry shook his head, she made face and frowned.

"Madam, could you please tell us what you know?" he finally asked just to satisfy Vicki.

"Why of course, I have a book somewhere.." she trailed off as she looked for it on a large bookshelf.

"A book." Vicki said more aloud as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes..it's a legend..the two strong lovers who are fated to be together forever, who free the warrior king and his people.." she said as she laid a large book down on the counter.

"As far as I know, there are no warrior kings around here, are you aware of any Henry?" Vicki said sarcastically thinking now that this was all just some wild goose chase or fairytale.

"I know that silly girl!" the woman laughed, "If you read the story, it will tell you, they save them from somewhere in the future." Vicki rolled her eyes at that statement. After finally finding it, the woman left them with the book telling them they could go to the room upstairs and read it privately. She had more customers enter the shop as she showed them the stairs. Henry had the book open flipping through the pages as they climbed the stairs his brow furrowed as he looked at the book. The upper room was an apartment of sorts but apparently, unused. It had furniture in it, a couch, coffee table, very sparse but comfortable to sit in and read.

"What does it say?" Vicki said as she flopped down on the couch beside Henry.

"Was she making you jealous?" Henry asked suddenly. With a comical look, Vicki laughed and shook her head no.

"Henry, I just think it's funny that women of all ages find you so incredibly sexy," she said kissing him chastely.

Henry put the book down and decided that a quickie was in order.

"What are you doing?" Vicki said pulling away and gasping.

"Showing you how sexy I can be, anywhere, anytime," he said with a devilish grin. He quickly undid her pants and slipped his long fingers in her panties to find her already wet and ready for him. Vicki moaned under his touch while he manipulated her hard center as hid long fingers slipped inside of her.

"What if she comes upstairs?" Vicki barely managed out.

"I'll hear her.." Henry covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue deeply to find hers eagerly greeting it. Vicki was on fire, her body aching for him to take her. Henry's hardness was threatening to burst his zipper. Feeling it through her jeans, Vicki decided to help him by undoing it and slipping her hand around him stroking him a few times as she did. The hard yet soft, silky erection made Vicki sigh with the mere thought of it being in her, pounding her to oblivion. It didn't take long before Henry had them both undressed enough from the waist down to accomplish what they both wanted. His hand found her breast under her shirt rolling her hardened nipples one at a time eliciting more groans from her mouth and wetness from below, allowing Henry's entrance into her to be swift and hard. His quivering tip found her folds as he pushed toward her with her whispering "harder" into his ear as she wrapped her hands around his head, tangling her fingers into his hair. He began to thrust, laying her back on the couch as he did. Extending his fangs, Henry prepared to take Vicki over the edge quickly. The pop of her skin under his piercing bite made Vicki shudder while his thrusting increased as he drank, her wet cavern eagerly accepting the hard, pounding ride. Fully sheathed insided of her, he continued to thrust, grinding her most sensitive area as he did. It didn't take long for Vicki to explode taking Henry with her. He grunted and thrust simutaneously as he spilled himself inside of her, Vicki's orgasm wrapping itself around him as he did. He kissed her neck where he had greedily drank from her while Vicki shuddered and spasmed, sweat running down her neck from the intensity of their quick lovemaking.

As they regrouped, Henry kissed her softly and smiled at her while she lay panting, her hands over her head, her breast heaving with each deep breath she took.

"Damn Henry, you never disappoint do you?" she said softly.

"Neither do you my love," he told her as he pulled her into a sitting position.

"You've been a bad boy, you might have to be punished tonight," she said as her silver eyes flashed.

"Do what you must.." he teased.

"Okay, back to the book, let's read.." Vicki said knowing if they kept this up, nothing would get done.

Looking through the book , they saw mostly pictures with very few recognizable words.

"How the hell are we supposed to read that?" Vicki said pointing to the very similar writing that was also on their rings. Henry closed the book deciding they would have to take it with them and find Lady Kathleen anyway.

"Let's go find her, she's got to know the story..she had the rings." Vicki said jumping up off of the couch.

The little lady was telling a customer to have a nice day as they descended the stairway.

"Get what you needed?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, you could say that. May we borrow this book? " Vicki asked.

"Certainly!" With polite thank you's Vicki and Henry headed out of the shop.

The lady called behind them.."Come again!" and giggled..

They looked back at her to see a knowing look in her eyes. Vicki felt like a teenager that had been caught but she didn't care in the least. It had been more than worth it.

Finding Lady Kathleen was now the most important thing, that is until tonight when Vicki would have to admonish Henry...


	10. The Bet

As they drove to the address the woman gave them, Vicki flipped through the book trying to gather information from the pictures.

"It looks like," Vicki said as she turned the pages and pointed, "that this band of people were forced underground. This picture here, " she pointed as Henry glanced, "shows one of them exiting the cave-like opening, then walking along the road and then in this one, they look as though they have aged quickly then died. Hmmm.."

"Hmmm..what?" Henry asked.

"Maybe it's a curse or something, you know if they come out of hiding they age and die? That's what the pictures seem to show," Vicki shrugged and closed the book as they pulled up in front of the address that the woman had given her. Henry smiled like a cheshire cat when Vicki saw the house.

"Wow..look at that," she said as she got out of the car. True to what Henry had said, Lady Kathleen certainly did enjoy the finer things in life. The house was literally a mansion. Large black gates at the entrance were decorated beautifully, a long driveway led to the grand entrance of the three story home. The house was adorned with large, white pillars, ornate carvings and things Vicki had never seen before.

"I told you, she loves the finer things and I'll bet you..let's see what can I bet you?" he tapped his chin as if deep in thought.

"What? Bet me about what? Tell me first before I agree," she grinned wondering what she too would bet.

"I'll bet, " Henry said stepping closer to her, "she has a hot man-servant and he's walking around in nothing but bottoms, tight-fitting ones at that." he finished with raising an eyebrow, a challenge.

Vicki was close enough that she was just inches from him, "I'll bet she has two and that they aren't wearing anything at all."

"Even she wouldn't be so bold so you're on," Henry said taking her hand as they walked to the front door.

"So what's the prize?" Vicki asked.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner says, unless I"m still being punished tonight?" he teased.

"Oh..you'll be punished because I"m going to win and you.." she poked his chest.."are going to have to give me the best damn orgasm ever.."

"How terrible for me!" Henry fiegned being upset knowing that when he was finished with her, she would ride him like a wild stallion.

Ringing the doorbell, Vicki and Henry stifled laughter as they waited. When the door opened, both dropped their jaws then quickly recovered. Not only were there two naked men before them, but they were buff and well-endowed.

"I win.." Vicki whispered still in shock. Henry instinctively pulled Vicki closer to him.

"Yes, Lady Kathleen please?" Henry asked. The men both nodded, turned and showed them in. Vicki eyed each one as she walked by and shook her head.

"Get a good look my love?" Henry asked.

"Yeah..but they got nothin' on you honey," She playfully slapped his ass as they continued into the large home. Shaking his head, they made their way toward the sitting room, Henry following the heartbeat only he could hear.

"Henry, Vicki...sit. I figured I would see you two soon. Would you care for something to eat or drink?" Lady Kathleen was lounging on a couch, her feet propped, some type of mixed drink in her hand.

"No thank you," they each said.

"I assume you're here about the rings.." she stated as she took a long sip from her glass. Her two men were standing just inside the doorway, fully nude just hanging around.

"Could you ask them to leave us alone?" Vicki finally said.

"Are they...disturbing you Vicki?" Lady Kathleen asked.

"Hardly. They don't quite measure up for me..but I'd really just like to speak privately.." Vicki said without batting an eye.

Lady Kathleen sent them away with a swish of her hand, put her drink down and curled her legs up underneath her.

"What is it you want to know?" she sighed rolling her eyes as she did.

"The rings.. what the fuck is going on? Why are they stuck?" Vicki, the delicate flower that she was, just blurted it out.

"Such a sweet thing Henry," Lady Kathleen told him, "they will come off when you succeed."

"At what?" Henry asked.

"Freeing the Danaans." she stated with a shrug.

"Where are they?" Vicki said through gritted teeth.

"Oh..just a few hundred years in the past," she teased making Henry growl and his eyes shift in anger.

"Enough Kathleen, tell us what to do. This is getting ridiculous," Henry was pissed.

"Allright, allright..you people are no fun. Did you bring the book?"

Vicki and Henry looked at each other then back at her.

"You gave her that necklace on purpose so we would stop didn't you?" Vicki's eyes were narrowed, her mouth set.

"Well, maybe but it's just so much fun!"

"It's not fun, Kathleen. Stop the bullshitting and tell us what we need to do...NOW!" Henry hissed out the last word.

Kathleen's eyes shifted too, wind swirled in the room sending Vicki's hair in different directions.

"You dare come into MY house and order me Duke?! If not for me, you would not be here, this very moment with the love of your life."

Henry jumped up vamping out completely at this point. They circled each other neither backing down. Vicki stepped between them, pushed her magic out a bit and stopped the fight by just her presence in between them rather than her magic.

"That's enough you two!! You're as bad as the kids..no it's worse because you two are WAY older."

After everyone was seated and calm once more, Henry and Vicki listened intently as she told them what needed to be done. The rings were binding them because of their love for each other. It was deep and true, she said.

"No shit." Vicki snorted.

"That Danaans were a race of warrior people. They were forced underground by the Celtic Red King, if they were to come out of their subterranean palaces, they will grow old quickly and die. The legend says that two warriors who are united in love will free them from the future. It was my job to make sure you two, "she pointed a finger between them, "got together." Vicki mouthed "I told you so" to Henry after she shared the story.

"And..??" Vicki waved her hand for her to get to the point.

"And what? Just free them."

"No, nothing is that simple. Come on..what's the catch?" Vicki knew there had to be something more to it.

"Oh..yeah..there is one more thing," She said with a snap of her fingers. Walking over to the wall, she pulled the sword down that was mounted and picked up the chalise sitting on her mantle handing them both to Vicki and Henry.

"You must find the entrance to the cave, kill the evil that awaits there then drink from the spring. Once that is done, the curse will be lifted in the past, freeing the warrior people."

"What the fuck kind of story is THAT?!" Vicki yelled.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! The evil that awaits, drink from the spring..how the hell does that help them in the past?" she asked Kathleen.

"I have to agree, that sounds absurd," Henry added.

"Hey, I don't write the stories, I just carry out the endings. Besides, I don't know what evil awaits. It locks up the entrance, I can tell you that."

The only other bit of information she had was that the cave could be located in a forest nearby.

"Thanks for narrowing the field, helpy-helperton," Vicki mumbled on the way out.

After being let out by the two still naked men, Vicki and Henry headed toward their car with Vicki stealing one last glance at the men. Henry narrowed his eyes are her while she just laughed.

"What do you think?" Henry finally asked as he put the chalise and the sword in the back seat.

"About them?" Vicki thumbed over her shoulder. Henry frowned.

"I'm kidding.." she said as she got into the car.

"I think," she turned to him, put her hand on his leg and ran it up as she finished with, "we should grab some food and go straight home so I can collect on my bet that I just won."

Henry groaned as her hand reached his now hardened crotch. Not to be outdone, he leaned over and began to kiss her, moving quickly toward her gaping shirt. Running his hands inside, he found her to be just as turned on as he was. They continued their make-out session until Vicki pulled away and told him to hurry home.

"Yes my lady.." Henry said as he sped away...


	11. Payment

The soldiers were weary and saddened. Their spirit was broken, they were giving up. The king knew things were looking bad and was unsure as to what he should do. With a heavy heart, he left quietly to consult the oracle. Upon entering her small home, she motioned for him to sit.

"What is it that you see?" he asked the woman. She was a very small, dark-haired woman with large black eyes. She looked into a bowl, her eyes swirling and changing to a clear color, almost transparent.

"I see resistence," the king nodded.

"No, from the future. There is no faith, one does not believe," the king's eyes went wide.

"What can we do?" he pleaded.

"Nothing, the non-believer must change," she stated matter-of-factly. The king requested that she keep this to herself.

"Yes, sire, I honor your wish," she bowed her head slightly as he left.

Who was the non-believer? the king wondered to himself as he left her home...

Vicki and Henry were all over each other before their front door was locked. Ripping could be heard as clothes were removed without caution. Arms around his neck, her legs around his waist had offered Henry access to Vicki's ripe opening. He teased her with his tip as he bounced her up the stairs, kissing her lips, face, neck anything he could reach while taking her to their room. Vicki was arched back, Henry's hands at her back holding her in position as he licked and sucked at both breasts eliciting groans and cries from Vicki. Once in the room, Henry lay Vicki back on the bed with a thud, grunting as he bit slightly on her breast. Vicki pulled Henry up toward her, her body begging to be taken.

"I thought I was going to be punished?" Henry whispered in her ear as he bit her earlobe.

"Later.." she whispered back.."right now, you owe me..remember?"

That he did and he was going to give her the most exciting orgasm of her life. Henry lay on top of her covering her entire body with his, melding into her to the point they were almost one but witholding what her body was calling for, him to be inside, thrusting himself into her wet, hot core. Her soft folds were dripping, begging him to enter. As much as he could smell her desire he was going to take care of her first.

Writhing underneath him, Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a long, wet kiss. Trying to be slick, she continued to wiggle down onto his hard tip that pressed at her opening. Knowing what she was doing, Henry began his descent. She turned her neck as he kissed his way down, stopping to suck hard at her pulsing vein lingering a bit just to feel her push against him wanting more. Henry tasted her sweetness as he kissed her chest alternating kisses with licks and nips while slowly making his way to her breasts. His hot, hard tongue made large circles that turned into smaller ones, ending in hard pulls on her nipples that were now fully peaked. Her breathing became ragged as Henry suddenly trailed his hand between her legs and slipped his fingers inside. Vicki had never felt what she was feeling at that moment. Henry moved up and away from her breast to hover over her, watching the look on her face as his fingers began to pump her differently than he'd done in the past. Vicki's body relaxed as she enjoyed the feeling.

"Henry..." she whispered, "what are you doing to me?" Vicki was on fire, her climax was building faster and harder than ever, even moreso than when Henry would feed during their lovemaking.

"Do you trust me Vicki?" Henry said as his thumb began to twirl and roll her, his fingers still working her inside. All Vicki could do was nod. Her eyes were closed, moans were escaping her now gaping mouth. Henry moved down to her pulsing center while keeping his fingers inside, firmly rolling and pumping the area that Vicki never knew she had. She felt his tongue take over her hard nub, flicking it with vampiric speed. His mouth covered her, sucking and rolling her, his tongue sending her into overdrive. Vicki felt the heat rising in her belly, a tickling in her body and electricity running through her veins. Within moments, Vicki had the most intense mind-blowing and wet orgasm she'd ever had in her entire life. Her body jerked, her insides rolled and she released herself over and over, the intensity threatening to leave her in an unconscious state. Henry slid himself into her during the last few spasms. He thrust deep and hard while she finished. Vicki rode the last waves of orgasm her walls clamping down on Henry's hardened length as it stretched her out and sent her over again.

When she finished, Henry stopped thrusting. He propped himself up on his elbows pushing her hair back from her now sweaty face. He kissed her softly, told her he loved her while kissing each of her closed eyes as he did.

"I love you too.." Vicki panted.."What the hell was that? NOT that I'm complaining but holy shit! That was intense! And wet, so wet.." she sighed out as she opened her eyes to see him smiling.

"It's safe to assume you've never had a g-spot orgasm?" he told her his eyebrow raised, his mouth in a half-cocked grin.

"What the fuck do you think? Oh..my..God!" Vicki rolled Henry on his back straddling him as she did.

"Punishing me now I take it?" he said sensually.

"I don't know how the hell I can top that," she said as she slid herself down onto him sitting up completely up as she did. His hands went to her hips pushing her back onto him forcefully. Vicki hissed with the feeling of being stretched and speared, the sensation being close to painful pleasure. She pulled his wrist to her mouth knowing that drinking from him would intensify his climax while she rode him. Henry's eyes went black, his fangs extended when she popped her tiny fangs into him, drinking in small amounts but enough for him to enjoy it. She felt him throbbing while she drank knowing she was bringing him in small spasms, the explosive one just out of reach. She never took her eyes off of him as she drank and rolled, riding and pumping him as her talented hips moved in a rhythm that was driving Henry wild. The steely rod inside of her was hitting her womb, bumping and grinding her to another climax. Henry pulled his wrist away, flipped Vicki around so that her back was to him and began to push her away from him faster and harder. Vicki balanced herself on his thighs, her nails digging in bringing blood as she did. Henry growled loudly, calling her name as he pushed and rode her. He held off until he felt her began to tighten once more, becoming juicy as she did. They climaxed together hard and explosive while both groaned and grunted as the gutteral sounds came from deep within their throats.

Her head bent forward, her hair hanging over her face, Vicki panted and enjoyed the moment just after when she and Henry were still conjoined, feeling him inside of her. After a few moments, she got up to lay beside him not caring they were both sweaty and sticky.

"Did I repay my debt?" Henry teased her. Vicki nodded and sighed while Henry laughed at her blissful demeanor.

"You've created a monster you know, I will expect more of that," she told him.

"I'll see what I can...come up with." he told her cryptically.

"You never cease to amaze me and that's not an easy task you know, amazing me that is," Vicki told him.

Henry would soon amaze her though...but not in a way that he had in the past...


	12. The Lighted Table

Vicki awoke in bed alone. She was lying nude on her stomach and looking to her left, where Henry was always laying, the bed was emtpy. She sat up and called for him wondering where he'd gone and why he let her sleep so damn long.

"Henry?" she got off the bed, put her red silk robe on that matched Henry's and went downstairs. She found Henry at his drawing table in nothing but his red silk robe too, sketching something. Walking up beside him, she peered over his shoulder to see what he was drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?"

"You." he answered.

"Me?" she rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of drawing me?"

"Never," he said kissing her on the cheek. Looking at his artwork, she was surprised to see something a little different. It was her but she was sitting on what appeared to be a rock with the ocean rolling behind her. It was very serene and romantic. He had her in a wispy and of course, see through dress, her hair flying out behind her as he eyes looked toward something unseesn.

"So what am I looking at?" she asked.

"You're looking at the ocean, the endless waves of water coming and going and thinking how much like life it truly is," such deep thoughts Henry always had.

"Hmm.." she shrugged, "when I think of waves coming and going.." she raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly,"the ocean is not what I have in mind."

"Really?" he put his pencil down pushing the drawing to the side. He lifted her up in front of him, putting her down on his lighted table. Who knew a lighted table could be so...useful so to speak.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked as she sexily spread her legs showing him...everything. Henry growled low in his throat, his soft hands running up the insides of her muscluar thighs that were now shuddering in anticipation.

"I'm thinking of you, coming and going, waves of pleasure going through my body," she said as Henry pushed her robe open with his head, his mouth finding her breasts ready to be taken. The visual was erotic. Vicki on the table her hands on his head, her fingers tangled in his brown locks as his mouth moved back and forth between her breasts, tweaking and pulling her nipples with his hot tongue, wetting her breasts and nipples, blowing on her to create a stinging yet pleasurable sensation. Her legs were open, his hands working between them, his long, soft, artistic fingers inside of her as his thumb rolled her magic spot. Vicki's head fell back moaning loudly as he pushed her further over, his robe now open too. Vicki felt his quivering erection on her leg wanting it to be inside of her.

"Henry, take me, hard..." she whispered. Not needing any further prodding, he pulled her down onto him using his lighted table as a brace. Papers began to fly eveywhere as he took her forcefully thrusting upwards as she thrust downward onto him, his hard as steel erection rubbing all the right spots. Henry's mouth stayed at her breasts while he thrust his tongue still working her nipples in his mouth, rolling them, sucking them and flicking them. Her nerve endings were on fire, hot, pulsing and needing release. He moved to her neck biting slightly to begin her climax with a small spasm before he began to drink as she wrapped herself around him, inside and out while she expoded with multiple orgasms. Henry licked her wound closed as he spilled into her, roaring with his head back and eyes black. They collapsed back into Henry's chair with Vicki kissing him softly, his manhood still sheathed inside of her. She felt him quiver and jerk a bit more as he lay his head on her shoulder while both tried to catch their breath.

"I came here to.." Vicki started to say.

"Yes, you came here too.." Henry said coyly.

Vicki tilted her head in mock irritation, "As I was saying, I came down her to see if you wanted me to fix you something to eat. When is the last time you had a bag of blood?" Vicki hadn't seen him take one in a few hours and although he had fed from her during lovemaking, it wasn't the same nor was it enough.

"It's time for one but let me fix you something," he said kissing her hand. When he stood up, she was still wrapped around him her walls holding his hardness inside of her.

"Are you going to let me go?" he asked.

"No." She replied. She hated when he slid out of her. The feeling was such a let down from the lovemaking she was totally addicted to and in love with, enjoying the feeling she had when they were together. Without warning, he slid out making Vicki frown, hiss and close her eyes in protest.

"Why MUST you do that.." she trailed off as she followed him to the kitchen. While Henry cooked her eggs, bacon, english muffins and coffee, of course, she asked him what he thought about the rings and his take on the story behind it all.

"Truthfully?" he said as he sat her plate in front of her. Vicki didn't hear him at first as his robe had fallen open and even while flacid, Henry was delicious and impressive.

"Huh..??" she said as he repeated himself forcing her eyes to his face.

"Oh..yes, truthfully," she answered shoveling in a mouthful of eggs.

"I don't believe it. I think it's a wild goose chase, made up by Lady Kathleen."

Vicki dropped her fork...Henry was the non-believer...


	13. Breakfast With Henry

Vicki was stunned. As soon as she recovered from Henry's revelation, she gulped down some orange juice, cleared her throat and began to question as to why Henry would be the non-believer.

"I'll be damned. You, the vampire that believes everything doesn't believe Lady Kathleen," she shook her head and shoveled more eggs in.

"Why is that so shocking? Her story is less than believable, you have to admit that Vicki," Henry sat beside her pouring his bag of blood into his goblet that he loved to drink from when no one was home. He never did it front of company or the children. Henry felt it was too garish but being alone with Vicki, he could do as he pleased.

"You are always the believer, I'm the doubting Thomas. It's actually kind of nice," she smiled as he drank, his tongue catching the stray blood from his lips. Dirty thoughts ran through Vicki's head as she watched him. It was as if his tongue were moving in slow motion as he seemed to erotically lick his lips, the wetness left behind by his tongue leaving Vicki highly aroused.

"Vicki?" Henry asked when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He smelled her arousal.

"What? Sorry," she shook her head trying to concentrate on her food rather than on doing Henry right there on the kitchen table. She needed to let the poor man rest.

"As I was saying we need to delve more into the motives behind Lady Kathleen's helpful nature, that's all. I want to make sure there isn't any dark magic ivolved here."

"Oh I agree completely but the rings are stuck and they are glowing, so she's telling the truth about something, right?" she reminded him as she waved hers in his face. He took her hand, kissed her hand then studied the ring looking at his own as he did.

"That's true, something is strange but I still need more information. I want to know why us, why now and what she will gain from it."

Those thoughts had not crossed Vicki's mind. That was unsual too, Vicki not thinking that someone might have an ulterior motive. She chalked it up to the lack of blood flow to her brain this past couple of days.

"You're right, we do need to investigate further but how about on Monday, hmmm? We have one more day to ourselves before the kids come home, then back to work too," Vicki said as she slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Henry grunted as she wiggled herself down onto him, making him hard instantaneously.

"My dear wife, you are instatiable this weekend, aren't you?" he teased as he nipped her neck and shoulder. She nodded letting him continue his manueverings.

"You sure you're ready again?" she taunted.

"Are you?" he shot back. Her eyes were silver, her heart beat rapidly and she was dripping with desire for him. Yes, she was more than ready. Vicki bent to Henry's neck biting it hard enough to make a mark. Growling, he cleared the table off, knocking dishes to the floor with abandon.

"Damn Henry! That was my favorite mug!" She quickly forgot about the mug as he pulled her robe open and began to kiss the valley in her breasts before moving to one with his mouth, the other with his hand. Vicki let him roll her, lick her and pull her into a frenzy at her breasts before pushing him off of her. She pulled his robe completely off too, leaving his sculpted body nude before her. Lightly running her fingers down his chest, the curves in his muscular frame intoxicating, she stopped at his nipples, running her fingers around each one before taking them in her mouth. Her big, soft juicy lips took each one gently at first then bit down eliciting groans from Henry while he arched toward her wanting more. Bending down, she took the tip of him in her mouth running her tongue along his sensitive rim. Using those juicy lips once more, she sucked hard on his tip bringing him the most painful pleasure he'd felt so far today, but the day was young. Her hand worked his shaft while she sucked harder, the other hand at his sack. Stopping, she stood up, turned him around and shoved him to the table. Henry smiled as Vicki climbed up to straddle him, leaning into him to tease him with her wet opening and letting her breasts brush his chest. Pushing back slowly, inch by rock hard inch, she finally engulfed his granite rod letting herself adjust to his engorged shaft for a moment, relishing in the very feel of him. Vicki took control riding him slowly at first then faster and faster as her pusling spot was rubbed in just the right way. Henry could feel her spasming around him, sucking on him as she did, the wetness dripping out of her and down his sack. He took over as she threw her head back and screamed his name as she came violently. In the last throes of her passion, her nails dug into his chest bringing Henry over with her, spilling his hot liquid into her while calling out to her and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Didn't know you got dessert with breakfast too huh?" Henry teased as the disengaged.

"Loved it though..it was quite..titillating.." Vicki said putting her robe back on. They both agreed it was time to shower.

"Let me clean up this mess first," Henry offered butVicki helped him too shaking her head as she picked up her broken coffee mug.

"I'll buy you a new one," he kissed her cheek as he went by.

"Hell, you might have to buy us a new table, I'm not sure I'll be able to eat here with the kids again," she said with a raised eyebrow.

They laughed at the thought, but in the back of Vicki's mind she did have the nagging though that Lady Kathleen might be hiding something..and just their luck it would be something bad she was sure...


	14. Torture

Lady Kathleen waited for her orders wondering what she would need to do next. The waiting was driving her insane, she was tired of the games. He promised her if she delivered the two as prophecied, she would get what she wanted. She had done everything thus far and yet..nothing.

"They have not followed through yet, this is why I hold off," he told her.

"This is unfair! I can't help it if they aren't in a rush! I want my payment..now!" she shouted. Her display of impatience angered him.

"Don't you dare begin to order me, it is I you need, remember?" he shouted back. Both flared their magic making the room swirl with electricity.

"This would be a stand-off, neither of us would win. Just give me what I want and I'll leave you alone," she hissed at the man before her.

"Not until they open the gateway." he stood firm.

"Fine! I'll see what I can do!!" and with that, she was gone.

The king smiled, soon, his people would be free and Lady Kathleen would be out of his life forever...

Sunday was their last day together alone. The kids would be back on Monday morning and Vicki wanted to make the most of alone time with Henry. Yes, they had plenty of alone time thus far, however, she wanted to relax, not think about the damn rings and maybe even watch a movie together uninterrupted.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Vicki asked plopping down on the bed beside Henry.

"Is there an agenda? I thought it was ...play as you go.." he said with a smirk. Vicki smirked back reaching under his robe to see if he had gotten dressed after his shower.

"Hmmm...commando huh?" she said as she felt him get hard in her hands.

"I'll go get dressed if you like.." he teased. She pulled him back, using his erection as leverage.

"So you want to play rough huh?" Henry growled. He picked her up and put her down roughly on the bed, playfully but roughly. Vicki dug her nails into his arms eliciting groans from Henry. Crashing his lips into hers, he forced open her mouth pushing his tongue in forcefully. Vicki pushed back, wrapped her leg around his and pulled him closer to her with her strong thigh. Their lovemaking turned rough, rolling, tumbling, scratching, moaning and grunting as they disrobed one another quickly. Henry somehow ended up on the bottom at first with Vicki teasing him as she ground her hips down onto his steely rod. His hands were over his head, her face was just inches above his and her breasts brushed his chest each time she moved.

"You have no idea how rough I can get," she said in her husky bedroom voice. Vicki reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. With a raised eyebrow and a confident smirk, he told her she knew those wouldn't hold him.

"Oh.." she said fastening him to the bed, "I wouldn't be so sure.." click..click.."I had these special made for this weekend."

He jerked as hard as he could and was met with complete resistance. In almost panicked stated, he jerked harder. All the while, Vicki leaned back, still sitting on him, folded her arms and smiled wickedly.

"See? Told you..now lie back and enjoy.." she said calming him with her kiss. When she pulled away, he looked frazzled still.

"Henry..don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I'm just.."

"Surprised? They're titanium reinforced steel, just for me and you but I promise, you can use them on me sometime. Right now, it's all you," she said as she crawled down to his chest. Her hot lips planted kisses on him making his body relax and arch urging her on. Going further still, she made her way to his quivering, rock-hard shaft. She rimmed him first, teasing it with her tongue around the egdes as her lips popped it a few times. She tipped him first, then licked his shaft swirling around it as if it were a lollipop. Henry ached to be out of those cuffs, to pull her up and spear her with his length but was unable to move having to endure the torture of what she was doing ever so slowly. Vicki knew she was driving him mad. Her hand gripped his base and squeezed while still rimming him. Henry moaned and thrashed about, his hips driving toward her hot, wet mouth.

"Vicki..let me go.." he begged. She smiled through what she was doing to him. Plunging him suddenly and completely into her throat brought Henry's beast. For a moment, Vicki thought he would break the bed before the handcuffs but both held.

"Vicki.." he growled. Alternately rimming him, stroking his shaft as she did and then taking him down to the base was sending him into spasms. Feeling him quiver, goosebumps raising on his legs she stopped when she knew he was about to explode into her mouth.

Henry let her hear his unhappiness with a loud growl and show of fangs.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded. Vicki went back to the nightstand retrieving a candle and matches. Vicki lit the candle, let it burn a bit then dropped the hot wax on Henry's chest. He hissed with the erotic feel of it, never having experienced before. Before being changed into the vampire he was now, fire was not his friend and would never be allowed in his bedroom so close to his body. She continued to drip closer and closer to his erection, Henry's eyes going wide. Vicki stopped just above his navel, mere millimeters from his sensitive, soft, silky tip.

"How does that feel Henry?" Vicki said sexily as she blew the candle out and went to their small fridge. She pulled out the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Drizzling the syrup on her finger, Henry watched as she licked it sensually moaning as she pulled her finger out slowly.

"Would you like some my dear husband?" she teased waving the syrup and whipped cream in front of him.

"I'd like some on you.." he responded. Vicki shook the cream, squirted it on her breasts and leaned over to Henry, close enough for him to reach her. He greedily licked off each nipple lapping the cream up before it had time to melt. Watching him lick his lips made Vicki gasp involuntarily. The sensation of the cold whipped cream coupled with Henry's talent at cleaning it off was almost too much. She thought about uncuffing him and going at it but decided to continue her loving torture.

Shaking the can again, she prepared to squirt him with it but drizzled chocolate on his hard shaft first then covered it in whipped cream.

"Nothing better than a chocolate covered Henry..."


	15. Torture Part 2

Vicki proceeded to lick the chocolate slowly getting every last drop she could find. Henry groaned and quivered once more, ready for a massive explosion.

"Not yet," she whispered as she kissed him. Henry licked his lips after her kiss, tasting the chocolate she had left behind. Vicki moved up her legs directly over Henry's face.

"Vicki..let me go.." he growled as he scented her desire that was now directly over his face. She was just out of reach and Vicki herself wanted nothing more than for him to take over as well but wasn't quite finished with her teasing. Swaying over him just for a moment was all she could handle but that wasn't something she would share. She moved back down, turned away from him and took him inside of her. The sharp intake of breath from both of them was loud, the sigh afterward was shudderingly. Henry was so hard Vicki felt as though she had a spear of granite inside of her, he was firm, long and wide. With much restraint, she rode him slowly, rocking back and forth. Thrusting met with her rocking while Henry held off his climax to pleasure Vicki as much as possible. Once again, just at the moment of release, Vicki abruptly stopped. When she turned to face him, Henry was now sweating and panting, his eyes black, fangs extended. His wrists pulled at the cuffs. Blood trickled down his arm as a result of being pulled so forcefully. Vicki eyed the blood looked back toward Henry then back at the blood slowly running down his wrist as it made a swirling trail down around his forearm. Vicki reached for the key to unlock him but before releasing him, she cut her eyes at him as her tongue flicked along his arm cleaning up the blood that had come from the cuffs. The erotic scene before him sent Henry over the edge.

"Uncuff me now.." Henry said in his vampire voice. Vicki knew Henry was at his breaking point, she felt victorious because she had succeeded in torturing him, but in a loving way of course. Finally, she released him from his restraint kissing and licking the wound left by the titanium steel. Letting her hold both hands and lick him, Henry's beast subsided somewhat.

"I'm sorry Henry, " Vicki whispered, "I didn't know they would cut into you." Henry smiled at Vicki knowing she had no idea he was turned on immensely by what had occurred. Not just the forceful nature of what she had done to him but also her cleaning and licking his wounds.

"Don't be," he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her, the taste of his blood still in her mouth. His tongue ran along her tiny fangs before finding hers, snaking the two in a wild dance. Deciding it was Vicki's turn to be tortured, Henry held up the cuffs and raised his eyebrows at her.

"My turn?" she said coyly. He nodded, she obeyed. Vicki's pulse raced, her blood ran hot wondering just what Henry would do to her.

Lady Kathleen thought long and hard about what she would need to do to hurry Vicki and Henry along. Should be just be honest? No, that would never work. What did they value most? Their children..yes but that was out of the question. She knew that would go badly if she tried to use them as a bargaining tool.

There was one person that might be on their list that they would rescue in a dangerous situation.

The question was, how to put this person right where Vicki and Henry needed to be to open the gateway...


	16. Chocolate, Handcuffs and A Kidnapping

Still cuffed, completely wet and beyond excited, Vicki licked her full lips as she waited for Henry's next move. He eyed the chocolate syrup beside the bed. Picking it up, he drizzled it on her breasts letting it fall down the valley onto her flat stomach, finally pooling in her navel. He put the syrup down and began to clean her up. He blew her breasts first forcing Vicki's body into a huge shuddering spasm. She groaned as Henry's hot tongue replaced the cool air. Flattening his wide tongue, he began to clean her breasts, one at a time ever so slowly, the caress of his tongue setting Vicki's nerves on fire. His tongue made it's way to her already peaked nipples caressing each one tenderly, his tongue lapping up the remaining chocolate. He pulled and tweaked, closing his mouth over them to suck harder and roll them on his tongue, moaning as he did so. The movements continued with fervor long after she was clean. Without being conscious of it, Vicki pulled against her restraints hard enough to hurt her own wrists. Causing her to thrash and buck wildly, Henry continued his pattern down her flat stomach stopping to suck the chocolate out of her navel. Vicki's grunts and growls were deep and gutteral urging Henry to his destination. Retrieving the chocolate once more, he drizzled it on her wet mound letting it fall into her folds. The syrup was still cold enough that it made Vicki gasp, taking in a sharp breath as it flowed into her crevices. Henry quickly began to lick and swirl his tongue to catch any liquid before it made a mess all the while telling Vicki how good and sweet she tasted.

His tongue was quick his vampire speed sending shockwaves throughout her body. Her hips thrust toward Henry's mouth whispering for him to finish it. Henry teased her, bringing her close then pulling away, thrusting his fingers inside of her wet pulsing walls only to pull them back out again. Losing count of how many times he did this to her, she knew that the number of orgasms she would have as a result of his hesitations would be forceful and multiplied. Stopping for a moment, he moved up to her leaning directly over her.

"Are you ready for me Vicki?" he asked. Vicki inhaled the chocolate on his breath. She only nodded, her eyes half open with desire for him.

"I'm not finished with you just yet," he glanced over at her wrists and seeing blood beginning to trickle just as his had done brought Henry's beast again. He leaned up and licked her arms where the blood had run down her arms just as it had done on his. He kissed her while licking her clean, pulling her arm to his mouth as much as possible without hurting her.

"Let me go Henry.." she whispered. She wanted so badly for him to take her, for him to finish what he started. Henry ignored her request as he moved to her other arm. Upon moving, his quivering erection waved in front of her face. Vicki gulped, closing her eyes at the thought of what that could be doing to her at this moment if he weren't paying her back. But the payback was so very sweet. Suddenly, Vicki heard him remove the cuffs and she was free.

"Now, we finish," he said as he speared her wet walls. Both were still sticky from the chocolate as Henry started to thrust, pushing her leg up for deeper, better entrance. Vicki dug her nails into his ass as she encouraged to go deeper and harder. Henry bent to her neck to nip it before biting her, drinking her blood in the throes of their passion. Her orgasm spilled out so quickly and forcefully that Henry almost couldn't maintain a grip on her body as she rocked beneath him. With a final hard thrust, Henry released himself into her and fell with her onto their bed.

"I think...that was the best use.." Vicki was still trying to catch her breath.."of chocolate and handcuffs..I've ever seen." Henry laughed at her sparkling wit, pulled her up and took her into the shower to clean up.

While they were in the shower, Vicki's phone rang and although Henry heard it, Vicki told him to let it go to voicemail.

Vicki was not aware at that moment someone was needing her very badly...

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are or who you think you're dealing with lady, but you've made a big mistake. HUGE!" she fought against her, trying everything but getting nowhere. It was as if a huge wall had been put up, something massively strong and thick.

"Come on..stop fighting with me, you'll only anger me thereby, making it worse. I just need you long enough for your friends to come and help me out..that's it, nothing more. I won't hurt you, I promise," Lady Kathleen's eyes shifted when she spoke.

Somehow, that did not comfort Coreen in the least...


	17. The Cave

"Let go of me you bitch!" Coreen yelled as she jerked her arm away from Lady Kathleen. Her grip was so tight that Coreen knew she would be bruised. She tried but failed to use her magic, she tried to shift too, nothing. Something, or someone more likely, was blocking her.

"Stop fighting, little one. You're magic is blocked and you can't shift. I'm too powerful. AND, " she stopped and spun her around, "I really don't want to hurt you. I just want Vicki and Henry to come and find you, that's all. When they do, they'll find the portal, open it and voila! All is well.." she sighed as she continued to drag Coreen into a wooded area.

"What the hell!? Why don't you just ask them? If it's for a good cause, they'll help. I know them," Coreen still struggled, still nothing helped.

"It's not that,"Lady Kathleen shook her head, "it's the waiting. I'm tired of waiting and if this isn't finished by tomorrow, I don't get what I want."

Coreen snorted, "Oh..it's about you. Well no wonder they are taking their time, you seem so congenial and sweet."

Lady Kathleen swirled her magic around Coreen, creating a vortex that stung and burned as it hit Coreen's skin.

"Oww..." Coreen screamed as she covered her head and fell to the ground.

"It's not that simple, I just want it to end..I'm done."

Coreen was unharmed, shaken and tingling but other than that, just royally pissed.

"What do you mean "I'm done?" Coreen rubbed her arms and smoothed her wild, wind-blown hair.

"I'm done being alive..I want to be mortal.." she trailed off.

"What? Why would you want to be ordinary? That's so..so..." Coreen searched for a word.

"Strange? Odd..stupid maybe?" she sighed taking Coreen's hand once more. Coreen had begun to back away hoping she could regain use of her powers and run.

"Well..yeah.." Coreen finally said. They had stopped at a cave, a very small opening that was almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Call them, tell them where you are.." she told Coreen as she handed Coreen her phone that she had taken from her.

"I don't know where I'm at." Coreen said looking around.

"Tell them to follow the signal, it's easy. Vicki has a cell-phone tracker on her laptop."

Coreen frowned, "WHAT? Uh..she never told me that.." she mumbled.

"Focus, Coreen, focus...I swear.." Kathleen shook her head and watched Coreen as she dialed.

"No answer," she told her after letting it ring a bit and then handing it back to Lady Kathleen.

"So, " Coreen sat down on a rock, put her game face on and said.."Tell me your story..I'm a great listener."

Lady Kathleen eyed Coreen for a moment before sitting on an adjacent rock.

"I don't see the harm. It will take them a bit before they track you," she sighed.

After showering, Vicki heard her phone buzzing with a missed call. Picking it up she noticed it was Coreen.

"Huh," she said aloud. She knew Coreen wouldn't call unless it was important. Coreen knew this was a big weekend and would never call unless it was important.

"Henry?"

"Yes my love," he said as he pulled a shirt over his head. Vicki turned to see his body wiggling into it, his abs rolling, his hips moving slightly. She licked her lips at the sight. Shaking the thoughts away, she focused on her question..what was her question??

"Uh..OH..did you hear my phone ring when we were showering?"

"Yes." he said looking at "Coreen" on her phone.

"I didn't know who it was, I just heard it ring," he shrugged," Call her back. It has to be important or she wouldn't have called on our weekend," Henry told her.

"How about I just track it, maybe it was an accident, " she said heading for the computer. Henry chuckled as he watched Vicki, her eyes filled with excitement as she pulled up her cell phone tracking program on her laptop.

"You just want to use your new toy," Henry teased.

"That's not the toy I want to use," Vicki said, a sly grin on her face. Thinking back to their most recent encounter, Henry knew Vicki was referring to another toy he had bought her as a gag gift thinking she wouldn't want to use it. Much to his delight, she loved using her new little battery operated toy, or rather, having him use it on her.

Vicki's eyes never left the screen as she typed and surfed, looking for the last ping from Coreen's number. Finally seeing it, she asked Henry where the hell that was. It certainly didn't look like an accident. The area was dense and not in an area Coreen would frequent.

"It's in a wooded area," he answered, his face now in a scowl. As he bent to get a closer look, he caught Vicki's scent causing the scowl to leave his face with becoming immediately aroused. Vicki's eyes slipped into silver, Henry's went black but neither could see the other's.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Before Vicki could protest, Henry pulled her hair aside to nuzzle her neck. Vicki sighed, relaxed and let him enjoy himself turning her neck for better access. Kissing and licking her, he finally extended his fangs and bit down, her skin popping in his mouth as her blood rushing down his throat. Henry took very little, just enough to make her spasm a few times. Vicki groaned when he licked her neck then kissed her full lips.

"Come on, let's go see what this girl's gotten herself into.." Henry said as he offered his hand.


	18. The Maurins

Coreen listened intently and with genuine interest to the story Lady Kathleen was telling her. Although, Coreen wasn't sure if it was a truthful tale or not, she absorbed all of the information as her wide eyes barely left the woman's forlorn face.

"I've been around a long," she closed her eyes, sighed and with a dramatic flair said, "VERY long time."

"How long is very long?"

"Too long for me to remember, actually. At least a thousand years maybe?" Coreen never batted an eye, she just asked more questions.

"A thousand years huh? That would mean that you're older than Henry right?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Much. I knew that I would be his guardian long before he was born. His life has been planned for a very long time," she smiled as she thought to herself how cute Henry was growing up, how much his children looked and mimicked his behaviors and mannerisms.

"Even meeting Vicki? Him becoming a vampire?"

"Yes," she nodded, "even becoming a vampire, meeting Vicki and now freeing the King and his warriors."

"Okay, see that's not making sense to me. I mean, if they are in the past, how will what Henry and Vicki do here help that?" this is where Coreen was a bit skeptical.

Lady Kathleen began to explain doing her best to make Coreen understand that the past, future and present were always intertwined.

"I understand that but tell me how Vicki and Henry freeing anyone several hundred years AGO is going to help now, in the present." Coreen had a point and one that Lady Kathleen wasn't sure she could explain very well.

Sighing, the very old guardian who didn't look a day over twenty-five, began to tell her story. She explained that the Danaan's were a very powerful, magical people. One day, another group that practiced dark magic tricked them into going underground into hiding, in fear for their lives. The Maurins were a very evil people. They thought they were better than everyone else and used their knowledge of dark magic against those with kind hearts.

"They thrived on demeaning others, humilating them or just making them slaves to the Maurins. They killed for no reason, burned villages you name it, they did it."

"So what happened to them, the Maurins?" Coreen asked quietly.

She shared with Coreen that the Guardians, her people, wiped most of them out.

"MOST of them. Where are the rest?" Coreen said, somewhat afraid to ask. Lady Kathleen turned and pointed toward the black entrance.

"In that cave."

'

As Vicki and Henry drove toward the wooded area they had traced Coreen to, Vicki thought back to when she first met the scared little goth. She smiled to herself remembering how badly she wanted to be different and now, she was more different than she could have ever had expected. She'd found her mother, a whole family, had a wonderful husband and son and now, once again Coreen was involved in something that more than likely had something to do with Henry and Vicki. With that thought, Vicki's eyes teared a little.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked seeing the glint out of the corner of his eye.

"Nothing.." she lied.

"You can't lie to me and not just because I'm a vampire, but because I'm your husband too," he teased. He pulled the car over, unbuckled and leaned into her. Turning her head toward him, he kissed her tears away then kissed her lips. Vicki could taste the salt from her own tears as their lips touched.

"I just feel so guilty that all of these people get pulled into this freaky supernatural shit when it's directed towards us, not them. They are innocent bystanders Henry." Vicki, ever the worrier, ever the warrior princess felt bad that something might have happened to Coreen.

"You can't blame yourself. We're intertwined Vicki, all of us. My brother James, Mike and Kate, Coreen and Clark. There is something that has pulled us together. Besides, Coreen can handle herself. Let me make you feel better.." he trailed off as he kissed her deeply this time, his hand travelling to cup her breast thumbing it through her shirt. Vicki gasped, her nipple hardened through her shirt.

"Henry.." she whispered as she turned away, his mouth trailing down to her neck.." you made me feel better at home and we...need...to... find..." she couldn't get out "Coreen" out between gasps and moans as Henry's hands worked quickly to undo her pants and find her soaking wet already. Deciding that a quickie wouldn't hurt, Vicki unbuckled and turned to face Henry. His hand worked fervently inside of her pants, his fingers using her own lubrication to swirl her most sensitive spot setting her body on fire. She arched into him while he had her shirt undone in no time, his face nuzzling her breasts. Vicki's hands held each side of Henry's head at her breast, grunting and groaning as he licked the valley between them, nicking one side with his fangs.

"OH..my..God..Henry.." Vicki's insides were filling up with the orgasm that begged release. She quickly pushed him into his seat, hissing as she forced his hand out of her and slipped her jeans down. Henry had his undone too, ready and waiting for her next move. Vicki strategically put herself over him and slid down onto his hard member into her wet opening, her walls covering him as she stretched out to accomodate him. Henry wrapped his arms around her back, Vicki put hers around his neck. He buried himself into her breasts once more while she rode him in the front seat of their car. Rolling down on him, he grunted too as his tip was rubbed just the right way in just the right spot. Their bodies melded together, thrusting in rhythm as Henry's hands moved to her firm ass pushing her down onto him as he thrusted into her. His fangs once again nicked her breast as she began to climax, screaming "harder, faster" while her wetness covered his shaft. He drank a small amount at her breast, enjoying the taste of her blood while she orgasmed. As he spilled into her, Vicki slumped over into his arms with her last few spasms rocking her body, pulling him into her as he completed their lovemaking.

Henry kissed her tenderly and whispered, "Relaxed?"

"Somewhat.." Vicki teased with a smile as she buttoned back up.

They would both need to be relaxed when they found out what was really going on...


	19. What To Believe

Coreen was still unconvinced that there wasn't more to the story. She was sure that Lady Kathleen was hiding something or not divulging some kind of clause.

"So what's the catch?" Coreen asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"There's no catch," she shrugged. Looking off in the distance, she thought she saw car lights approaching.

"I think I see them," Lady Kathleen said as she stood up.

"Stop skirting the subject..I know there's..." Coreen heard the car before she saw it. She recognized the sound and lights, knowing it was Vicki's SUV.

"They made it!" Coreen said excitedly. As Henry and Vicki exited the vehicle both of them slamming their doors in unison. Lady Kathleen could tell by the way she was approached she had two very unhappy people on her hands.

"Look, I was just trying to get you here quicker, that's all." she started. Vicki stood directly in front of her, hands on her hips, her feet firmly planted in a fighting stance if necessary. Vicki was at least three inches shorter than Lady Kathleen but that was of no matter to her at this point in time. The fact that this woman was powerful was of no concern to Vicki either.

"Coreen..you okay?" Vicki nodded in her direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming guys," she said as she walked over to stand behind the two of them. The beast in Henry was bubbling beneath the surface. This stunt pulled by Lady Kathleen didn't help the fact that Henry didn't believe in any of this at all.

"Henry, just listen for a moment, please." Lady Kathleen never begged. It was something that was completely out of character.

"I'm listening, make it quick," he demanded as the muscle in his jaw twitched ever so slightly.

"Can I just kick her ass first, ask questions later?" Vicki said taking a step toward her.

"No, Vicki, let her speak," Henry put his hand on Vicki's arm pulling her back to him. He felt all the muscles in her upper body tense, she was like a snake ready to strike.

Lady Kathleen never moved, never backed away. Telling them virtually the same story as before, Coreen rolled her eyes as she listened to what she felt were only partial truths.

"She telling the truth Henry?" Vicki asked never taking her eyes off of Kathleen.

"Yes and no." he responded.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She's telling the truth, but.." he turned to Vicki, "she's leaving something out."

"So you believe me?" Lady Kathleen asked Henry. She had not shared the part about wanting to be mortal, but there was also something else she was leaving out.

"Somewhat, but I'm still doubtful that this is all for the greater good," Henry said.

"It is, really. All you have to do is go in that cave, find the two Maurins, kill them, drink from the spring and the spell is released." She said with a swish of her hands.

"Oh well, it's just so FUCKING simple is it!?" Vicki spat out. The two woman were soon inches apart, Vicki's magic flaring along with her anger. Lady Kathleen was matching her anger and magic as well.

"YES it is simple!" Lady Kathleen shot back.

"NO..it's NOT.." Vicki's teeth were gritted so hard Coreen thought she might break a few of them. Henry stepped in pulling them apart.

"This is getting us nowhere. You seriously cannot expect us to believe that can you?" Henry asked Lady Kathleen.

"What's not to believe?" she huffed out. Henry's senses told him there was something close but he could not determine what it was.

"Let's have a look, then we'll decide." Henry said heading to the cave with Vicki in close proximity.

"Henry.." Lady Kathleen called after him. Henry turned to face her stopping so quickly that Vicki nearly knocked him over when she ran into him.

"Yes?" the royal in him took over as he tried to be cordial without blowing a gasket.

"You have to believe, the power of one has to be in you both." Vicki's turn to roll her eyes.

"It is, don't worry." he told her as he turned back.

"No it isn't," She insisted.

"How do you know that?" Henry growled.

Lady Kathleen pointed to their rings. Henry's ring was no longer glowing.

"So? What's that supposed to mean?" Vicki asked defensively but secretly cutting her eyes at his ring for an instant seeing for herself that Kathleen was being truthful.

"It means you can't fight this evil alone. Henry has to believe."

Vicki sighed, looked at her stubborn vampire husband and said.."Looks like we're up a shit creek then..."

They continued into the dark musty cave, ordering Coreen to stay behind.

"UH..I can help, come on guys.." Coreen whined.

"Coreen, stay here. If anything at all goes wrong, you need to round up the gang," Vicki ordered. The gang, as they had started referring to themselves as was Mike, Kate, James, Jasmine and on occassion, Marjory and Pierre. Will and Maggie lived farther away but were always on standby.

"Vicki, please be careful," Coreen eyed Lady Kathleen when she said those words to Vicki, "I'm still not sure everything is as it seems."

"I know, me either," Vicki smiled half-heartedly, patted Coreen's arm then went into the darkness with Henry.

Upon entering the cave, it took a moment for Henry and Vicki's sharp eyes to adjust. There were stalatites everywhere, a strange crystal ran through the walls. The could feel and smell the moisture within the cave. In the distance they could hear running water and strange noises. Vicki pulled on Henry's hand stopping him a few feet in.

"Henry, you have to believe. I know it's hard, it doesn't make sense but I need you with me on this," Vicki told him.

Henry frowned so that even in the dark Vicki could see it. She leaned into him for a kiss, parting his lips as she pushed her hot wet tongue into his mouth. Henry relaxed putting his hands on her face and into her hair as he returned the passion. The heat between them rose immediately. Vicki saw a flash of light in the cave even through her closed eyes. Gasping, she pulled away and looked for it.

"Look!" she said pointing to his ring, it was glowing.

"Thank you," she whispered as she kissed his lips, rubbing her thumb across them when she was finished.

Holding hands, they made their way further into the cave not knowing that the outcome of their adventure might have serious reprocussions...


	20. Quickie in a Cave

The odor in the cave was more than musty and moldy, it was almost as if something dead had been in there for a very long time.

"Wait," Vicki told Henry.

"What?" he asked.

"Here," she was reaching for the sword that had been given to them by Lady Kathleen. One thing Henry knew to be true was that Vicki never forgot her weapons.

"Thanks, you have yours too right?" Henry asked referring to the sword that they had received on their honeymoon in London. She nodded yes. The cave was incredibly hot, the air so thick it was almost too dense for them to breathe. With each inhalation of air, their lungs tried to expand to accommodate the heaviness within the cave.

"I'm going to have to shed this jacket," Henry said pulling his arms out of the sleeves. Hearing a clink as his jacket fell to the ground, Vicki remembered the other item they had been given, the chalise.

"Almost forgot," Henry murmured reaching into his jacket to retrieve it. Vicki heard Henry sigh in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Vicki asked.

"I'm not sure about all of this Vicki." Vicki pulled Henry into a tight embrace, her arms around his neck as she buried her head in the curve of his shoulder his soft brown locks brushing her face. She inhaled as deeply as she could relishing in the scent that was uniquely his. This simple gesture made her pool with warmth.

"Truthfully, neither am I but I'm not wearing these fucking rings the rest of my life," she said softly. Henry dropped the sword and the chalise wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her close enough that she could feel the bulge in his jeans.

"Henry..we're kinda pre-occupied, dontcha think?" and yet, Vicki was smiling at the thought of a quickie in the cave. Henry ground into her as he buried his mouth into her neck, kissing, sucking, licking and biting as he did. Vicki groaned as she returned the favor, grinding into him as well, her mouth doing just as lucious things to his neck as he did to hers. His hands wandered her body. Even in the darkness Henry knew every curve that belonged to Vicki. While his hand slipped under her shirt, his other hand found her jeans and undid them swiftly. Slipping his long fingers inside of her panties, he found her wet and ready, her nub pulsing for release. Vicki moved her hand to his jeans releasing his steely hardness from it's straining confinement. Henry growled and groaned as her hand wrapped around his silky, yet hard shaft. They continued their manuel ministrations on one another until within just moments, they had both released into the other's hand, shuddering, moaning and sighing as Henry drank from Vicki's neck.

"I must say, " Vicki said as she pulled herself together, "that was a first for me."

"Wish I could say the same," Henry said with a smirk. Vicki playfully smacked him on the arm declaring that she didn't know why that even surprised her.

"Come on, let's see if any of this is true," Henry took Vicki's hand and led her into the larger cavern that was just ahead.

As they entered the large opening, the smell had become almost unbearable. There was more light in this area, obviously from some sort of continual fire. Henry looked up toward the cave ceiling and saw that very high up, too high for the human eye to see, there was a small opening thereby letting all of the smoke out from the fire that appeared to be burning.

"Who is that?" Vicki whispered. In the dim light they could make out figures of some sort. They looked very ancient, dressed strangely and there were, just as Lady Kathleen had said, only two of them.

"The Maruins I assume," Henry sniffed the air to see if he could make out any other scent. He was unable to sort out any particular scent and was positive he only heard two heartbeats.

"Why haven't they just left? Why stay here, in this cave?" Vicki wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. It makes no sense that they just didn't head out the way we ca..." Henry glanced back and as he did the last word never left his mouth.

"Holy shit!! Where the hell did the way in go?" Vicki whispered rather loudly.

The small tunnel that had led them here was now replaced with a wall of rock.

Henry and Vicki were trapped...


	21. Morgana

Vicki ran to the now blocked tunnel slamming her sword against it as if that would do any good. Henry was behind her in a flash, grabbing her hand on the next downswing making a "shhh" sign with his finger.

"You're spoiling the element of surprise somewhat, my love," he reminded her.

"Dammit! I knew some crazy shit would happen. Can't it just be come in, kill the bad guys..go home and have a nice long bath, you know..normal stuff like that?" Vicki mumbled while she stomped back to the large cave. Upon their return, they didn't see the Maurins.

"Uh oh..where'd they go?" Vicki whispered sqinting her eyes into the dimness of the cave.

"I can hear them, they aren't close though. Look.." Henry pointed toward the back area of the cave. Another opening was barely visible. Pressing themselves along the wall as quietly and descreetly as they could, they began to make their way into the large cavernous area. Many nooks and crannies were littered throughout the cave affording Henry and Vicki the opportunity to duck into one in the event the two Maruins returned unexpectedly.

"Are you listening?" Vicki mouthed to Henry as she pointed to her chest, referring the Maurins. He nodded, his eyes staring intently at the opening. Vicki took notice of the cave realizing it looked somewhat like the interior of a house. There were slabs of rock that appeared to be seating areas covered with skins of some type. A fire, the one that was perpetual, was in the center of the room with a black pot hanging over it as some type of cooking apparatus. Vicki also noticed drawings that reminded her of old cave drawings being recently discovered. There was writing on one wall and it seemed to be similar to the writing on their rings in an old language that was probably long since dead or rarely used. Henry stopped Vicki by pulling her into the closest alcove. They both saw the Maurins enter the room once again. They were very small people, smaller in stature than Vicki and Henry. Being small would not take away from the fact that they used dark magic. Henry and Vicki were both hoping the cave held some sort of powerful spell over them.

"We just gonna stay in this hole til they fall asleep?" Vicki whispered to Henry.

"No.." Henry suddenly stepped out of the shadows, his sword behind his back out of view startling the two men.

"Who is this that dares enter our prison?" one of them thundered.

"My name is Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond. I come here to set you free," he told them hoping they would buy into what he was telling them. Vicki stepped out too, her sword still in her sheath buried under her hair yet easliy accessible. Both men took a small step forward pulling swords from their side as they did. Henry and Vicki felt their rings begin to burn, each yelping a little as the burn started to hurt.

The men stopped when they noticed the rings, both dropping to their knees.

"We are so sorry, forgive us. We did not know."

"What the hell?" Vicki asked as she rubbed her ring where it had burned her.

"Why are you apologizing?" Henry asked approaching them cautiously. Neither man made eye contact nor did they get up off of their knees.

"We did not know the witch had sent you."

"Who do you think sent us?" Henry asked.

"Morgana," the one called Orgon replied. The other was his younger brother, Hagan.

"Lady Kathleen sent us here to free the Danaan's, did your people really wipe them out?" Vicki asked.

"Yes, we did under Morgana's orders. Lady Kathleen was helping the Danaan's. Their prophecy was that two soulmates from the future would save them. Morgana told us that she would put us here to keep the two from returning and we would know them by the rings, but if the rings glowed, as yours do then they would be here to save us, proving that the Danaan's could not be saved." They both looked defeated. They were immortal and had been trapped in a hellish existence for hundreds of years to find out now that all that had been promised was a lie. At this point, it was still unclear as to what Lady Kathleen was getting from this whole situation.

"Well, what now?" Vicki turned to Henry.

"Put your hand out," Henry ordered the men. They looked at one another, then back at Henry.

"Are you going to kill us?" At this point, they seemed to be ready or at least at peace with it.

"No, I want to try something." Henry put the sword to Orgon's hand, the Hagan's drawing the blade across each one.

"Hand me the chalise." Henry put his hand out to Vicki. Placing the chalise under each man's hand, he let it drip into the cup filling the bottom just enough to cover it.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to slay the evil and drink from a stream or some shit like that?" Vicki said her eyes never leaving the two men.

"How do we know they are the evil? I"m thinking this.." he held the cup up.." will draw it out."

With that, Henry lifted the cup to his lips and drank. Almost immediately, a loud shreiking noise was heard. The back of the cave wall opened up into a large meadow. Orgon and Hagan began to tremble, once again falling to their knees.

"Morgana!" They exclalimed in unison.

"Oh, goody.." Vicki said taking a stance.

Standing before them was a beautiful woman with long flowing red hair and white eyes that glowed eerily. Henry sensed her dark magic, Vicki did as well. The two men, who were powerless, still trembled at the sight of her.

"Who dares summon me?" She boomed.

"We do,_**bitch**_!" Vicki said showing her the ring which just so happened to be on Vicki's middle finger.

Morgana gasped then narrowed her eyes.

"So..Kathleen thinks she can save the Danaan's with you two..." she looked between Vicki and Henry.."warriors?" Her evil laugh permeated every fiber in Vicki's body. She lunged for Morgana but missed her completely, rolling onto the grass behind her. Vicki had thought it was an illusion but apparently, a doorway of sorts had been opened.

"Vicki!" Henry yelled. He vamped out and lunged as well, his sword making contact with Morgana sending her sprawling across the wet grass.

"You will pay with your lives!" she growled out. Henry and Vicki were both on their feet. Morgana ordered the two men to attack them but they stood firm.

"No, we are tired of being your slaves. You have done nothing but imprison us." Drawing their weapons, they prepared to fight Morgana alongside Vicki and Henry. Vicki lunged as Morgana was distracted, piercing her shoulder with her sword. Morgana screamed, whirled and caught Vicki in the head with her fist sending her to the ground unconscious. That was all it took for Henry. In a rage, he flew toward her, the sword Lady Kathleen had given him at the ready. Morgana was also mid-air. They looked as if they were suspened on wires as they raced toward one another.

"Lady Kathleen's soul will be mine, I will be a guardian when this is finished. Those rings mean nothing, you are not more powerful than me.." Morgana screeched as she reached for Henry. Henry ducked her grasp, the sword slicing through her upper body spurting blood everywhere. She dropped to the ground as Henry landed on his feet. He whirled around with the sword ready to strike again. Vicki was moaning and trying to sit up. Blood trickled from her head where she had hit the ground. The pounding in her head was making her sick, she knew she had a concussion.

Henry walked over to Morgana, bent to her and in his otherwordly voice told her she was finished.

"You may think so but a mere sword cannot kill me," she hoarsed out as blood gushed from the wound he inflicted. With vampire speed, Henry grabbed her by the throat, picked her up and met her eyes with his.

"I'm more than a mere sword, Morgana," and with that, Henry bit down and began to drink, draining her of every drop of blood in her body. Orgon and Hagan looked on in horror as her body jerked and spasmed, her screams dying out with each bit of blood Henry took. Unceremoniously, Henry dropped her lifeless body to the ground as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He ran to Vicki immediately. She was sitting up holding her head.

"Vicki, are you okay?" Henry was still vamped, his eyes still black. His beast was still raging, he hadn't pushed it back yet. Vicki nodded slightly the movement making her dizzy. She made eyes as if Henry needed to look behind him. When he turned, the two men were still trembling with fear.

"I am a vampire, do not be afraid." Henry helped Vicki up and made his way over to the men.

"I think you should wipe them," Vicki told Henry. He agreed. He looked into their eyes and told them they were no longer evil, the would make friends with the Danaan's and help them. They would use their magic for good and would have no memory of what had happened here. They would tell the Danaan's they had been prisoners, there were not there when the other Maurin's tried to wipe out their people.

They men turned and walked away in a daze. Vicki and Henry could see what appeared to be people in the distance.

"Think those are the Danaan's?" Vicki asked. Henry had pushed his beast back going back to normal.

"Let's find out." The king and his warriors approached the strangers.

"I am King Darius, you must have been sent by Lady Kathleen."

"Yes we were. You're people should be free now. But I must ask, what is it that Lady Kathleen wants?" Henry asked.

The king smiled, "Something very simple and it is up to her to tell you. Please, may we have the rings?" the king asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah, if the fuckers would come off." Vicki said. The king stared at Vicki.

"Vicki, they aren't used to woman in this time speaking that way, remember?" Henry reminded her.

"Yeah..whatever..sorry but we can't seem to re..." as Vicki was trying to show him, the ring slid off with ease. She scowled as Henry's did the same.

"They have done their job, we will melt them down now and make an amulet in your honor, a cross I think." The king nodded his thanks again as he turned to leave.

"Wait, the cave..it's blocked." Vicki called out.

"Use the sword, you'll find your way," the king told her never once looking at them as he continued to walk.

Vicki took the sword, still blood stained from the fight with Morgana and headed toward the cave.

"If this doesn't work right, I'm killing Lady Kathleen if we ever get back." Vicki mumbled. Her head hurt like hell, she was wet, cold and ready to get home to a hot bath. When they got back to the walled up portion of the cave, Vicki looked around for anything that would tell them how to open it up.

"Dammit!" She said slamming the sword into it again.

"I don't think that's how it works," Henry was feeling around the edges stopping suddenly when his hand touched something.

"Hand me the sword," Vicki did as he requested. He stuck the sword in shoving it as far as the blade would go. Slowly, the cave wall began to slide open revealing the tunnel that had taken them there. They decided to get out while it was open in the event it would close again. When they exited the cave, Coreen and Lady Kathleen jumped up and ran to them. Noticing the blood on them both, Coreen began to check them over.

"I'm fine Coreen, really, just a little bump on the head and Henry had a little run in with Morgana, you wouldn't happen to know her would you?" Vicki asked turning toward Lady Kathleen.

Sighing she replied," She's my sister..."


	22. Blood Request

When the king made it back to his people, they had all come out of the undeground hiding places. They were pale from being underground so long, they almost looked transparent.

"We are free, finally we are free," they shouted. King Darius held the rings up and knew that they indeed were free. He looked back over his shoulder and hoped that Lady Kathleen got what she wanted. Morgana, her evil sister was dead. That was what she wanted most of all but the other thing would be a little more difficult. He hoped that the man and woman would help her...

"Your SISTER??" Vicki shouted and immediately regretted it. Shouting made her head pound worse throwing her off balance too. Henry grabbed her to steady her pulling her to him to try and calm her down.

"Yes, she was so evil. I wanted her dead but, she wanted me dead to take my soul and bring evil into this world, to rule with demons, she wanted to mate with.." Lady Kathleen looked at them intently to see their reaction, "Asteroth."

"Oh..so it wasn't a little matchmaking thing huh. You just wanted us to get involved in your freaky shit and kill your future brother-in-law. Isn't that special. Can I kill her now Henry?" Vicki asked seriously.

"No Vicki. So, what now? King Darius said that you needed to tell us something? Something you want?" Henry asked. He was tired of dealing with this and the blood he had taken from Morgana wasn't sitting so well with him.

"I need your blood Henry, for a ritual."

"No. I don't do black magic, remember?" He stood firm.

"I know, I know but this is for me. I want to be mortal. I'm tired of this life. I want to get married, have kids, be normal." she began to cry.

"And how will my blood help you do that?"

"I take it you drained Morgana." she stated.

"So that's what this was, you needed Morgana's blood." Vicki took a slight step forward.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I lied. But it wasn't all lies. Some of it was truth. Getting you two together and freeing the Danaan's, that was the truth."

"But you left out the part about needing your sister's blood," Vicki smirked.

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't agree but she was evil. She was mean and evil. She needed my soul to join with her magic to be all powerful, I had no choice but to send the Danaan's underground and kill the Maurins"

Vicki and Henry were stunned, she sent the Danaan's underground.

"Why go to all this trouble? Why not just kill her yourself, the cave is right.." Vicki turned to point but it was gone.

"Where'd it go?"

"It's gone forever, sealed up and protected. I couldn't do it because had I taken the spell off, all hell, literally, would have broken loose."

Henry's jaw twitched, Vicki's hand twitched on her sword still wanting to run through this woman and Coreen sniffed at the sad story.

"Oh for the love of..." Vicki rolled her eyes at Coreen.

"Well, you have to admit it's kind of sweet. She just wants to have a life, Vicki, Henry?"

"If I do this, you will be gone forever, out of our lives?" she nodded.

"Wait, why can't you just be with a vampire or a lycan? They can have kids too you know," Vicki suggested.

"I don't want to live forever, it's not for me. You will love it I'm sure but I'm tired, I'm done. There's only so many things you can enjoy forever," she told them.

"Boy have you not been with the right man," Vicki said with a chuckle. Henry eyed her and she shrugged as if to say "what."

"Fine, here," Henry sliced his own hand and let the blood fall back into the chalice they had brought back with them. Lady Kathleen thanked them and left.

Coreen was deposited safely at home while Vicki and Henry drove home quickly. Their weekend was over and they wanted to make the best of it.

"Henry, do you really think that you get tired of being alive so long? I mean, have you?"

"No, but then again, I make things interesting too. I've learned to adapt," he smiled that sexy smile.

"Having second thoughts?" he suddenly asked.

"Nope. Just thinking she hasn't been with the right person," Vicki responded without missing a beat.

"Shower first?" Vicki asked as Henry let her in. He nodded racing up the stairs behind her. He playfully slapped her on the ass making Vicki yelp and jump.

They peeled their wet, bloody clothes off and threw them on the floor. Henry turned the shower on as hot as they could stand it. Holding out his hand, he helped her into the shower pulling her into him, her back to his. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"How's your head?" he asked kissing it.

"It hurts a little, but," she turned and pulled him to her, "I'm sure you'll make me forget all about it."

"That I will, my warrior princess."

He began to kiss her, pushing her hair away from her face as he did. Vicki moaned and wriggled her wet body against his erection which was so deliciously hard and welcoming. Turning around so that she was backed into him again, Henry picked up the soap, squirted it in his hands and began to wash Vicki very tenderly yet erotically. He started at her neck, massaging her shoulders first. His hands moved down her arms soaping them up as he moved around to the front, cupping both breasts and working up a lather. She wiggled back into him again as his hands covered her breasts, her hard nipples quivering under his talented touch. Her ass was rubbing on his hard shaft, bringing a deep groan from Henry's throat. He pulled, thumbed and twirled her peaked nipples in his hands. One hand stayed there while the other slid down to her belly as a finger circled her navel then continued to finally come to rest between her legs. His hand free of soap, he rubbed her pulsing nub, slipping his fingers inside of her while he massaged her into a wet, tight frenzy. She could feel his hardness at her back, she wanted it inside of her but Henry kept manipulating her breasts and her wet core. She grunted as his manueverings became faster and faster, vampiric speed having such great advantages. Bending her over, he slid his fingers out and replaced them with his hard shaft. He teased her opening with his tip, then pushed in slowly before sheathing himself fully within in her. He kept his hand at her hard nub still twirling and flicking it. Vicki began to thrust into him, rolled down and hissed as he pulled back only to shove hard into her soon after.

"Henry.." Vicki cried out with each thrust, calling out to God intermittently too. Henry felt her tighten, having small spasms already and knew she was close to having a massive explosion. Moving her hair from her shoulder, he held her hips, thrust deeply and bit down as she rode the orgasm that shook her body. She spasmed and shuddered, gutteral sounds coming from deep within her throat. Henry roared as he spilled within her, his hips thrusting involuntarily with each shuddering he had.

"How.." Vicki was breathless when she turned back into his embrace, "could anyone tire of that?" She kissed him before he could answer, her thumb running along his jaw line. Henry's hands were on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. His still partially hard member was quivering between, as if begging for more.

Henry would gladly oblige. He lifted her into his arms and put her back down onto him, immediately getting hard with the feel of her tightness, she becoming tighter and wetter with him inside of her. They exited the shower and much to Vicki's dismay, she was dismounted from him.

"Don't worry, we aren't done yet," he told her as he led her back to the bedroom.

He sat Vicki on the edge of the bed kneeling in front of her and rolling his eyes up to see her smiling, biting her lip with anticipation of what he was about to do. She leaned back on her arms, her legs relaxing as he started at her ankles kissing and rubbing as he worked his way up ever so slowly. He kissed her thighs, licking and nipping them with blunt teeth as he travelled to the place that was calling to him. Her scent of arousal was intense. Dripping already, Henry opened her up fully, spreading her folds to allow access for his tongue. Flicking in and out of her made Vicki growl with esctacy. Henry licked up one side, down the other and stopped in the middle each time for a quick flick and twirl, his tongue working her toward an explosive climax once more. Unable to hold herself up on her arms any longer, she lay back and let Henry continue his magic. Spreading her again, Henry darted in and out of her while his fingers rolled and brought her to the edge. She was there, ready to explode when he stopped, pulled her to the edge of the bed and speared her with his steely rod. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust hard, deep and fast. All the while, his hand stayed where she wanted it, bringing her closer to release. This release was multiplied even moreso than their shower adventure with Vicki nearly passing out from the force of it all. They finished together with Henry laying over on Vicki to pull her into a passionate kiss that showed how deeply in love with her he was. It was probing but loving, tender but passionate.

"I love you Vicki, for all eternity," Henry told her.

"Yeah, you'd better, you're kinda stuck with me.." she teased.

"Right now, I'm kinda stuck in you.." he teased back. They enjoyed the remaining few hours they had knowing that tomorrow, the kids would be home and things would go back to normal..well as normal as it could be for them.

Henry got up, fixed a big breakfast and woke Vicki up by bringing it to bed.

"Such a hopeless romantic," she told him, half-teasing, the other half thrilled about it. Henry kissed her and said he forgot something.

Vicki was just putting her tray on the nightstand and getting ready to go downstairs when her door opened quietly. She stopped and waited for it..

"MOMMEE!!" four little voices yelled. They all ran to her, except Matthew who was being carted by Henry. Little Matthew was reaching his arms out his tiny, chunky hands grabbing for air wanting Vicki to take him. After lots of hugs and kisses, Vicki and Henry settled onto their bed to hear all about their weekend.

"Mommy, did you miss us?" London asked.

"Of course I did, did you miss me?"

"Yeah..alot." London laid her head on Vicki's lap, Matthew was sucking his thumb, his head on Vicki's shoulder and his free hand hanging onto her for dear life while Abbie and Ward chatted non-stop about all the fun things they did and the neat things their grandpa Pierre had taught them.

"Mom! He taught us how to levitate better, it is soooo cool!" Ward exclaimed while proceeding to show Vicki.

Normal...?? Vicki thought to herself as she watched Ward and Abbie perform.

This was normal for Vicki and she was happy, very sastisfied and grateful.

In time, things can change...


End file.
